Operation: Fall in Love Again
by Anna J. Perley
Summary: Gwen Adams meets Spencer Reid in the most unlikely way one morning on her way to work. After an incident with the BAU'S resident genius, Gwen asks Spencer to help her win back the love of her ex-boyfriend by making him feign as her own. The only question is what's more dangerous? Trying to sabotage your ex's wedding, or falling in love with your partner in crime? **ReidxOC pairing.
1. Good Morning to You, Too

**A/N: Once again, this story takes place 6 months after Maeve's death. I've changed Spencer's age to 29, and this story will focus more on Reid and the OC. There will be some chapters with the team in it, but not as much. I'm also keeping Emily Prentiss because I find that I like her better than Alex Blake!**

 *****Disclaimer- I do not own anything but my OC's and this story's plot line. All credit goes to Jeff Davis and his incredible mind! Thank you, and enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Nothing helps a bad mood like spreading it around" - Bill Watterson_

Good Morning to You, Too

Gwen Adams ran through the streets of Quantico like the maddest mad-woman to ever stumble upon the streets of the city in Virginia. She had adjusted her alarm clock an hour earlier than the original time, misplaced her papers for work, lost a shoe, and finally after all the troubles she had gone through this morning, found herself running to the nearest coffee shop in her line of sight.

After running around the block for a good 15 minutes, give or take, she finally spotted one at the end of the street. "Coffee Cub", a big sign above the tiny café read. Although Gwen would not typically stop by _just any café_ for a cup of coffee, she really had no choice.

It was 9:30, meaning that she was precisely an hour and thirty minutes late to work, and she really couldn't afford to run about half another mile until she finally reached Starbucks. As much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't. At least if she wanted to keep her job she couldn't.

Yanking the doors to the coffee shop open, Gwen stumbled through the doors and shuffled awkwardly over to the line at the front. She breathed heavily, looking to make sure that she hadn't dropped anything important while she ran, and sighed in relief as she found that everything that she needed was still there.

Placing all the folders that she had just picked out of her bag back inside, she took a glance at the menu before deciding on getting your traditional coffee with extra sugar to keep her awake for the day. After looking at the menu for a couple more minutes, Gwen began to look around the shop.

She noticed that the coffee shop had a very cute modern-day look, and took in the cute light yellow walls, antique sofas and chairs, and smooth round tables. The owner of the café did a good job at making the shop look comfy and relaxing. She was already beginning to feel at home.

As the line slowly began to move forward, she heard some people laugh and snicker behind her, and felt the piercing stares of others around her. She furrowed her brows in confusion, wondering if it was her they were laughing at or somebody else.

Gwen looked over to a girl who looked about 21 smirking at her. The girl pointed to her head, and Gwen looked at her in confusion before realizing what the girl was saying.

Reaching into the pocket of her bag, she took out her make up case and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Gwen immediately began to feel her cheeks burn. Her brown hair was tangled and all over the place with little fly aways sticking up and out of her head, and her bangs were most definitely out of place, not even on her forehead anymore.

As the line moved forward once more, she began to smooth and straighten out her messed up hair, moving her bangs back onto her forehead like they were this morning. Taking an elastic band she had put around her wrist this morning before she left, she tied her hair into a high pony tail before proceeding on fixing her somewhat smudged makeup.

When she looked descent enough and as close to a normal person as possible, she looked back at the girl and stuck her tongue out at her, earning her an over dramatic eye roll from the girl and her friends.

Although Gwen was a fully grown 28 year old woman with a job as a journalist and editor for a company called "Lives Daily", she still had an immature personality, bringing out her childish and sarcastically rude but humorous side.

Gwen snickered in response, moving up to the counter for it was her turn to make her long awaited order. Although she could still feel the eyes of people staring around her, she shrugged it off and said her order to the Barista, before stepping aside to let the other person make their order.

' _Whatever_ ' She said to herself, trying not to mind the dirty glares the girl and her friends were giving her from across the coffee shop. _'I hope karma slaps you in the face before I do.'_

* * *

Spencer Reid was having an off day, as usual. Ever since Maeve's death Spencer had always been having the worst days. He couldn't fall asleep without thinking of her and blaming himself for the death of his old, and _only,_ lover.

He hadn't eaten a proper meal in 6 months, kept on reliving the day that Maeve had died, and still felt Diane Turner's cold and dead lips on his. He could barely concentrate on cases at work, but never showed it.

The team had always managed to solve the cases that were thrown at them, and he was still able to make an accurate geographical profile, so no one really suspected a thing. But, although Spencer looked as though he was slowly recovering from Maeve's death and as normal as a person could get, he couldn't be more broken in the inside.

The whole 29 years of his life, Spencer had never felt more broken and hopeless than how he did when Maeve died. Not even when his father left. Not even when Jason Gideon quit the team. Not even when Emily Prentiss faked her death.

I hope that you're starting to get the picture. _Spencer Reid felt as though he was the most broken man alive._

Spencer had to be at the BAU by 10:30 today. It was only 9:40, so he pretty much had plenty of time to walk over to a coffee shop and over to the BAU after. He had already taken the Metro on his way over here. Now all he had to do was find a cafe.

He walked through the streets and over to a coffee shop called "Coffee Cub", staring out into the great nowhere as he crossed the street. Spencer was slouching slightly, something he never did, and had his big glasses on.

His migraines had started coming back and he had taken some pain killers this morning to help reduce the pain, though he still had a killer head ache. Although he'd been going to checkups the past couple of weeks, almost everyone single one of the doctors who took his CAT scan found nothing physically wrong with his brain.

 _"We believe that these migraines of yours are psychosomatic",_ the doctors would say, " _You are probably just dreaming up these headaches."_

Spencer tried to tell them that they were wrong. That there was actually something wrong with him. It could've been the schizophrenia kicking in for all he knew. Spencer told them that he wasn't crazy, but now he didn't even know anymore.

 _Was he going insane_? He didn't know. He didn't know what to do with himself either.

But Maeve would. Maeve would know what to do. She always did. Just the sound of her soft, gentle voice through the phone was enough to calm him down, even if it was only a little bit. Just the thought of her as well.

The things that Maeve had suggested Spencer to do and the medications she told him to take were actually helping him with the migraines. In fact, Spencer hadn't had another one, or at least a killer one, for the rest of the remaining time he had with her. They only started coming back after her death actually, only worse.

Not wanting to worsen his mood by thinking about Maeve and his seriously serious headache, Spencer walked slowly up the steps of the Coffee shop and opened up the clear glass doors. As he stepped into the shop, the smell of coffee beans and cinnamon embraced him.

It was a very comfortable and warm shop to be in, and Spencer felt his raging head ache start to calm down. Walking over to the line, he looked around the shop and took in his surrounding, relaxing a bit more every minute that went by.

When it was finally his turn to order his coffee he ordered the usual, and stepped aside to allow the next person to take theirs. Spencer looked down at the number of his order on the receipt. " **389"**. He thought it was very odd of the coffee shop to give out numbers instead of asking for their name. That was what most of the other cafes did anyway.

Spencer tapped his foot anxiously, willing to let the sweet, sugary coffee seep through his throat and warm his whole body. After about 5 more minutes of waiting, one of the baristas placed a coffee on the counter.

 _"389",_ the barista called. Spencer walked over to the counter and picked up his cup of coffee, only to feel a soft warm hand under his. Spencer looked at the coffee cup with confusion. _Coffee shops didn't sell coffee_ _cups with hands now, did they?_

He furrowed his brow as he saw that there was, obviously, a wrist connected to the hand. Spencer moved his eyes to the wrist, and then up the lavender coat-sleeved arm, up to the confused face of a young brunette with bangs who looked to be about the same age as him.

The girl's eyes were looking at his hand on top of hers, clutching the coffee cup the same way he did. All of a sudden, she moved her deep blue eyes up to Spencer's and stared at him. Spencer was slightly shocked by the girl's quick action. His hazel orbs were glued on hers as they stared into each other.

Gwen was very confused. Why the heck was a random stranger with these _oh-so-beautiful hazel orbs_ holding the very cup of coffee that she had ordered, paid, and waited for? She wouldn't have really cared in all fairness. The man was gorgeous, to her at least, with short tussled brown hair atop his head, and the cutest little pout etched across his face.

The man was tall compared to her 5'4 stature. Sure, she was a little tall, but he was very tall to her. And he looked kind of geeky, which really intrigued her.

Shaking off the thought of the mysterious man beside her, she focused her attention on the fact that this very same man was holding _her_ coffee cup. Gwen was never one to get all possessive over a cup of coffee, but because she was almost close to 2 hours late to work, and had yet to drink the heavenly thing both of them were holding, she was not willing to back down anytime soon.

"Umm" Gwen said looking at the man's hand that still lay on top of hers " I think that this is my coffee."

Spencer hadn't heard the girl as she spoke. His eyes kept on looking back at the girls face and her hand under his the whole time. All Spencer saw were two light pink lips moving with no sound coming out.

Gwen looked at Spencer, wondering if he heard a word she had said. " Hello? _Hello_?" Still no response. Now, Gwen was getting frustrated. "Hey!" she said loud enough to gain Spencer and the whole coffee shop's attention. "I said ' _I think that this is my coffee'!"_

Spencer finally came back from lala land and looked at the girl once more, standing up a little straighter this time. He licked his lips before speaking, and bounced on the balls of his heels. "Um, no miss. I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure that this is mine." Spencer showed her the receipt with the numbers ' **389** ' written in bold, only to be surprised by the girl showing him her receipt with the _exact same numbers_.

Gwen showed the man her receipt, not willing to back down just yet. "Receipt number 389, your traditional coffee with copious amounts of sugar, no whipped cream, and creamer on the side." Gwen looked at Spencer in the eye, challenging him to say something back.

Spencer was stunned. He didn't know that anyone had drank their coffee the same way he did. _An abnormally large amount of sugar, no whipped cream_ …Spencer always thought that he was the only one who drank his coffee that way.

"Hmm..", Spencer said, willing to take her challenge, " that's funny. I ordered the exact same thing."

Gwen looked at the mystery man, obviously impressed that he talked back. Looking over to the clock, she saw it was already 9:54. ' _Aww, Fuu-..ruit._ ' She thought, reminding herself not to curse _'I am so screwed'_

Gwen really had to get to work. The deadline for the article she was writing was tomorrow, and she still had an interview with some clients to go to. "Yeah, well I really need to go… like, now… and this cup of heaven really needs to come with me" She said as she tugged on the cup impatiently, willing him to let go… but Spencer didn't.

"For Christ's sakes, man! Just let go of my coffee and buy yourself another one! This is seriously ridiculous!" Gwen exclaimed loudly, blushing suddenly as she saw the man wince in pain. "Uh, actually…on second thought…keep it. I think you need it more than I do." Gwen said as she slipped her hand out of Spencer's.

Spencer moved his sun glasses up a little and held his head with his hand. His head was pounding, the light was blinding, the noise was deafening, and his stomach had plans of its own. Spencer shook his head and stepped backwards, eager to get out before something happened.

"Hey" Gwen said softly, walking over to the man backing away from her slowly. She reached up and clutched his shoulder with her hand. She was worried. The man seriously looked like he was about to pass out. "Are you okay?"

Spencer nodded a 'no' and lurched forwards all of a sudden, throwing up last night's dinner and, possibly the day before, …all onto the girl and her _expensive_ lavender button-up coat, and the white blouse under it.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was chapter 1! Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated. Criticism and compliments as well! And if any of you are wondering what Gwen looks like, as well as the outfit she was wearing, feel free to check on my profile! I'll insert links! Thank you.**


	2. Sick and Tired

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters, nor do I own any of the quotes in the beginning of my chapters. All credit goes to Jeff Davis and his incredible mind, as well as the owners and sites of these quotes.**

* * *

Sick and Tired

 _"Sometimes_ _in order to change, we simply need to be sick and tired of being sick and tired." -Fannie Lou Hamer_

Gwen looked at her newly stained lavender-colored over coat, and then back up at Spencer. Her mouth was slightly agape, and the coffee shop was filled with the _"oh's"_ and _"ew"s_ of the people around them.

She looked back down at her barf-covered coat, and watched as the sticky liquid dripped off of her blouse to the wooden floors of the cafe. She barely had anytime time to register what had just happened.

A minute ago, she had finally decided to give up her coffee and give it to the man instead, for it seemed to her that he needed it more. The man was squinting his eyes awfully hard, as if something were to happen to him if he let in the light. His face had turned a sickly pale, and he looked as though he were about to pass out.

Gwen thought that she was doing him a favor. Giving him the coffee she rightfully ordered, paid, and waited for herself. It was a nice thing to do for someone, wasn't it? Never had she ever thought that she'd end up getting barfed on instead.

Gwen knew that she had to help him though. Although he had attempted to " _steal_ ", so she calls it, her beloved coffee cup from heaven, Gwen knew that she had to help him. After wiping off some of the barf from her clothes, she walked over to the man who was still clutching his head, and put his arm around her, making sure he wouldn't fall over.

* * *

Spencer knew he had just barfed on the girl. As much as he wanted to apologize and run away, he just felt too weak. The migraine was killing him, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to go to work today.

Willing his headache to go away, he clutched his head tightly before feeling someone take his arm and put it around them. Spencer opened his eyes a little and looked down at the body standing next to him.

It hurt to open his eyes, and he could barely see anything. He could though, see the wavy brown locks and bangs of the girl who had claimed his coffee cup was hers earlier. Squinting his eyes so that he could see better, his vision began returning to normal and he could finally make out the figure of the girl beside him.

 _'So she's helping me'_ he thought _'the girl is nicer than she seems'._

The pair slowly began walking over to entrance of the coffee shop. The walk to the doors was silent, and Gwen tightened her grip on Spencer's arm, for he looked a little dizzy. Wondering where they'd be walking to next, Gwen decided to speak first.

"So where we goin?" She asked, looking at Spencer as he moved his dark shades up a little more, making sure they wouldn't fall off. "Did ya drive here?"

"Uh, no" Spencer replied, taking a deep breath and inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla and butterscotch "I took the metro. I'm supposed to be at work by 10:30." He tried not to mind the fact that the girl was using an odd form of slang and wasn't using proper vocabulary.

"Huh" Gwen said, leading Spencer to the side of the road and then stopping. _I was supposed to be at work two hours ago…_ "Anyways, sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not about to let you take the metro by yourself, let alone go to work. You need to go home and rest."

Spencer tried to refuse and tell her that he had to be at work, but couldn't find the strength to. He felt exhausted, and it would do him no good working on a case with his team when he wasn't in his right mind set.

He watched Gwen hail a cab and help him into it, surprised when she entered it as well. "Didn't you bring a car?" he asked, wondering how she got here "You don't have to come with me. I'm pretty sure you have somewhere to go to yourself."

"Well, I had to go somewhere, but I guess I'll have to take a rain check and go another time" Gwen remembered that she'd have to call and check in with Shelly, one of her clients. She'd have to cancel her appointment and schedule it another time. "This right here, is _more important_."

She shot a big goofy grin while moving her eyebrows up and down at Spencer. Obviously seeing how uncomfortable he was, Gwen laughed out loud and shook her head. Realizing that she hadn't introduced herself yet, she spoke once again.

"I'm Gwen, the one and only queen of clever pick of phrases and all things mischievous. But, if you aren't content with my first introduction and are awaiting a proper one, the names' Gwen Adams." She said, moving her hand forward to shake his.

 _That's strange. She kind of talks like Garcia..._ "Hi. My name is D-… uh, Spencer. My name is Spencer Reid." Spencer looked at the hand out stretched towards him. He never ever liked shaking people's hands. Ever. But, he decided to shake Gwen's hand anyways. It would be rude if he didn't, considering all she'd done to help him.

Her hand fit perfectly in his, and it was soft and warm, just like how it had been this morning. Noticing what he was thinking….No, what _he was feeling_ , he pulled his hand away from hers quickly and looked down.

He couldn't think of ever wanting to hold hands with another woman, other than the women on his team at the BAU. They were family, so I guess you can say that they were the only exception.

No, Spencer would restrain any romantic feelings towards any woman he met, what so ever. He would never do that to Maeve. Maeve would be the only person he would want to spend the rest of his life with. Maeve, and _Maeve only._

Gwen looked at Spencer, who sat in a very awkward position while staring at the floor. He was awfully stiff, and it was only then that she realized she didn't tell the cab driver where they were going.

"Hey, Spencer… _where do you live?_ " She asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable asking him the question. She would feel pretty freaked out herself if he had asked her the same thing. For heaven's sake, they had barely known each other for more than 15 minutes, and she was already asking him where he lived.

Spencer looked at her with a questioning look on his face. Gwen pushed a strand of loose brown hair that fell out of her pony tail behind her ear before speaking. "Uh, the driver. He needs to know where we're going"

"Oh." Spencer quickly told the driver the address to his apartment, and the cab slowly started to drive to it. He looked over to Gwen, who was now looking out of the window watching the cars pass by.

Her brown hair was tied loosely into a ponytail, and her deep blue eyes stared intently at the world outside. She was softly humming the tune of a song that he'd never heard before. He noticed the slight shade of pink that graced her snowy white cheeks and the tip of her nose.

Her light pink lips were formed in a small smile, and she looked very content. In a way, Gwen _reminded_ Spencer of Maeve. Not only did they look alike, with the same brown hair and bangs, but they both made him feel nervous and anxious. It was a feeling he _couldn't explain._

The only difference was that Maeve's hair was slightly darker, and she had sea green eyes instead of deep blue. Maeve's eyes were soft and warm, and so were Gwen's. But Gwen had something else in her eyes. There was _passion and a need for fun_ in them. She seemed like a very airy and confident person. Something Spencer was not.

The cab finally arrived at Spencer's apartment complex, and Spencer paid the cab driver before Gwen was able to. Quickly, he grabbed his messenger bag and exited the car, only to be stopped by Gwen grabbing his arm. "Whoa, slow down there Quick Silver. You'll feel worse than you already do. Just take your time."

He did as he was told, and exited the cab slowly. Secretly, he was glad she had told him to slow down. His head was still pounding, and he knew that his migraine wouldn't go away anytime soon.

Gwen followed Spencer out of the cab and closed the door before waving to the driver. "Thanks for paying, but you really didn't have to." She said, shoving her hands into the pockets of her over-coat.

Spencer shook his head. "No. It's really the least that I could do to thank you for helping me. You really didn't have to come here though. I am a full grown 29 year old man. I'm sure that I can take care of myself." He left out the part of him being a genius with an IQ of 187. Most people _felt intimidated_ whenever he told them.

They both walked up the steps leading to the entrance of the building, Spencer strong enough to walk by himself.

Gwen smiled down at the ground as Spencer opened the door for her and let her enter first. "And I'm a fully grown 28 year old woman who crawls out of bed and over to the kitchen every morning because I'm too lazy to walk. And it's fine, really. I want to help."

She looked back up, grinning at Spencer before they proceeded on walking over to the elevator. Both of them stood on the opposite side of the elevator, and Gwen called her client to let her know that she wouldn't be able to make it to their appointment.

After she finished talking to the client, she looked back up at Spencer and saw him staring at her. "What?" Gwen asked, wondering why he was staring. "Is the barf getting to you? I know that it looks disgusting-"

Spencer interrupted her. "What, no! I wasn't staring because of that. Sorry about the barf by the way." Spencer hesitated before continuing his sentence. "It's just…why did you come with me? I mean, we just met…and I barfed on you… and you'd never know whether or not I'm some _psychopathic killer_ looking to rape young women like you, not that I am by the way."

"I don't know, honestly" Gwen answered "I just feel like I can trust you. I know that you wouldn't hurt me. I can see it _in your eyes._ " She paused before continuing. " _I trust you_ , Spencer…and I didn't really want you to pass out halfway to the Metro…" she added.

Spencer tried his hardest not to spew out statistics about women getting kidnapped and raped, as well as their chances of being found alive. Thankfully he was successful, and the remaining ride on the elevator over to his apartment was spent in comfortable silence.

The soft "ding" of the elevator notified the pair that it was time to get off, and together they walked over to apartment 23 on the second floor of the building. Since things were a still a little blurry, Spencer gave Gwen the keys and she opened the door.

"Nice place ya got here, chump" She said, looking around.

"Thanks" Spencer mumbled, feeling slightly annoyed with the nickname Gwen had given him. _What the heck is a "chump"? Is that even a word? This girl really is strange..._

They stepped into his apartment, and Gwen closed the door behind her before leading Reid to his couch. She took off his messenger bag and put it by the table before asking Spencer if he had a washer and dryer she could put her clothes in.

"Um, yeah. It's the second room to the right. I should have an extra shirt on top of the dryer. You can use that if you want." Spencer said as he took off his shoes and his sunglasses and put them on the coffee table.

Gwen skipped over to the laundry room, a little hop in her step as she neared the door.

"Thanks!" Gwen called back, coming out of the laundry room in a plain, baggy navy blue shirt that didn't quite match the mint-colored skirt she was wearing.

Spencer stood back up and started making his way over to the kitchen, but Gwen backed him up and made him lie back down on the couch. "I'll get it. You just lie down and relax. Now what is it that you need, and where the heck will I be able to find it?"

He told Gwen where to find the cups and the bottle of ibuprofen, before lying back down and waiting for her to bring them to him. He heard the sound of the water swishing back and forth in the dryer, and Gwen struggling to reach a cup in one of the cup boards, even dropping some along the way before insisting that she was okay.

* * *

Spencer felt very weird. He never had someone take care of him the way Gwen was. He was usually on his own when he had migraines, and never in his life had a stranger insisted on going with him to his apartment to take care of him.

After Gwen gave Spencer some medicine and water for his migraine, she proceeded on taking his temperature. It took a while for Gwen to find the thermometer, mostly because she refused to let him move out of his comfortable spot on the couch, but eventually she found it.

Sitting herself down on the couch next to Spencer, who was currently talking with somebody named "Hotch", she waited for him to end his phone call before putting her hand on his forehead. "You're warm...figures" she said, moving her hand onto her forehead, and then back to his. "I think you're coming down with something."

She took his temperature, and moved the thermometer up into the light so she could see the numbers better. "101.4" Gwen looked at Spencer again before continuing "you've got a fever."

Gwen stood up and went back to the kitchen, telling Spencer to lie back down. "Do you have any soup? No…wait, I have to ask you if I can use your stove first…But don't worry! I'll wash the dishes. I'll even try my best not to break them! You've got nothing to worry about!"

Spencer told her that there should be soup cans in the cupboard next to the one with the cups, and chuckled when she cursed the cupboard for being too high.

Soon enough, Gwen was able to make some soup, and fed it to Spencer even though he insisted on being able to do it himself. "It's okay" she would tell him repeatedly when he tried to interfere. "You've got a fever. Sit your buns back down on the couch and let me do what I need to do."

* * *

After he had finished his soup bowl, Gwen told him to lie down and try to sleep. It was already 2:30, and Gwen had already made lunch for the both of them and washed the dishes. She was getting ready to leave, just making sure that Spencer would be okay when she left.

" _Are you sure you're okay?"_

"I'm fine."

 _"Do you need me to stay with you for a little while longer?"_

"No thank you. I don't think that's really necessary."

 _"Are you sure?"_

"I'm absolutely _positive_." Spencer said, smiling slightly at Gwen's concern. Although, they had only known each other for no longer than six hours, Gwen seemed to actually care about Spencer's well being, and he was very thankful for that.

"Okay then. I guess I'll be on my way. I called a cab. It's already waiting for me downstairs." Gwen said, opening the door slightly and stepping out.

"Wait!" Spencer said all of a sudden, calling out to the woman on the other side of the door. It still hurt to project his voice the way he did, and his body was slightly sore from the way he stood up all of a sudden, but Spencer really couldn't care less.

Gwen turned around and looked at him, a confused look on her face. "If there is anything I can do to repay you for helping me out today…just say it and I'll do it. I really couldn't thank you enough for taking care of me."

Gwen smiled at Spencer. "It's no problem, really. And if there is something you can do to repay me for helping you out…I'm sure I can think of something. I've got a pretty creative mind..." Spencer stared at her with his mouth open looking shocked.

"Just kidding..." Gwen stuck her tongue out in a playful manner and grabbed the handle of the door. She began to close it, but looking at Spencer one last time. "I hope you feel better, Spencer. I'll see you around."

And with that, _she was gone_.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you enjoy it? Please review and let me know!**


	3. Bad News

**Disclaimer** : **All credit goes to Jeff Davis and the owners of these quotes.**

* * *

"Nothing _travels faster than light, with the possibility of bad news, which follows it's_ own _rules." - Douglas Adams_

Gwen sat on her comfortable light gray couch in her favorite brown and white bear onesie. The onesie was a gift given to her by her ex-boyfriend: Charlie. Although he had given it to her nearly four years ago, it still fit perfectly.

She loved wearing it around her condo and on vacations. It was perfect for lounging, and looked absolutely adorable. She must admit that the main reason she loved wearing it was because of the story of how she got it, and who gave it to her.

Charlie had surprised her with it the day of her college graduation. Gwen had always expressed her love for bears, thus giving him a reason to buy her a bear onesie. It was also the reason why she had earned her signature pet name given to her by Charlie: Gwenny- bear. The fact that gummy bears had been her favorite candy back then also played a major role.

Another thing she loved about the bear onesie was the fact that she had gotten him a onesie as well. On his 25th birthday, she had gone out of her way to buy him a bee-onesie. The thought of bees and bears together made Gwen especially happy, and she had bought it for him. The two of them would wear their onesies together. It was one of Gwen's favorite memories with him.

Gwen would always wear it whenever she was in a good mood, and the onesie just seemed to lift her spirits even more. It reminded her of Charlie and brought back all of her favorite memories with him. She missed him greatly, almost every day. She knew she was still in love with him, but just couldn't bring herself to admit it. It was her in fact who had left him to move to Virginia four years ago. Gwen just thought that it was wrong.

 _…That it just didn't make any sense…_

But, that wasn't exactly Gwen's focus at the moment. As was said earlier, Gwen was in an exceptionally _good mood._

The day after she helped Spencer Reid back to his apartment and took care of him, she walked into her office expecting to be fired. Gwen had practiced her reaction to what her boss would say to her, and after practicing enough times to make sure she wouldn't break down and cry, she rewarded herself with 3 pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream for all the hard work she'd done the four years she'd been working there.

To Gwen's surprise, her boss didn't seem phased at all. In fact, she was pretty sure that her boss hadn't even noticed she'd been gone. Gwen had proceeded with her normal routine at the office; making phone calls, setting up meetings with clients, and writing articles about what was trending in the fashion world.

Plus, her bossed seemed pleased enough to see that Gwen had turned in the article she'd been working on before its deadline. All in all, she was just happy to still have her job. It would've been a shame to have been fired. This job was the very reason she had left Oxford four years ago in the first place. Although, she was a little upset about the extra calories she had put on yesterday from the three pints of ice cream she had eaten.

Oh well. You know what they say. _Forgive and forget._

And so, Gwen sat on her comfortable couch 2 weeks after the incident watching Netflix in her favorite onesie. After re-watching some of her favorite movies, ' _You Again_ ' and ' _The Princess Bride_ ', she had gotten up to go get a glass of water.

Because she was already in the kitchen, she saw no harm in getting a few cups of chocolate pudding from the fridge. Making sure to grab her spoon and gummy worms from the cabinet, she walked back to the couch and looked up a couple more movies before pressing the 'play' button on her remote.

About 15 minutes into her newly selected movie, ' _Ted_ ', her mini-movie spree was interrupted by someone calling her phone. She looked at her white iphone lying on the coffee table for about 2 seconds, before looking back at the screen.

When her phone continued to ring, she licked the remaining pudding off of her plastic spoon and plopped another gummy worm into her mouth before reaching for her phone, obviously annoyed. When she saw the caller ID, she almost had a heart attack.

The name " _Charlie_ " flashed in a bright light across the screen of Gwen's phone. She didn't believe it at first, just thinking that she was seeing things. She hadn't spoken to Charlie in quite a while, and wondered why he was calling her now.

After squinting a couple of times and silently praying that it was actually him, she gingerly picked up her phone and answered it before cautiously saying " _Hello?_ "

The person on the other line was silent for about two seconds, and Gwen could hear the wind rustling through the trees in the background. Finally somebody spoke. "Hello? Hello, Gwen? Can you hear me? This is Charlie." His English accent was still as strong as it had been before. Gwen missed the sound of it.

"Charlie? Hey! Good to hear from you again." _Oh my god, it's actually him!_ Gwen was literally freaking out right now. She was pretty sure that she would pass out at about anytime.

"I was about to say the same thing!" He chuckled lightly, and Gwen could practically see the warm smile on his face. "So how have you been? I haven't talked to you in while."

"Oh, I've been great. Work is coming along beautifully, and I'm very happy here in Virginia. But, I think that I'd be happier if you'd come visit me over here some time. I haven't seen you in such a long time, and talking on skype doesn 't really make any difference. Anyways, is there a reason you called? Is everything okay?" Gwen began to worry a little.

"Oh, yeah" Charlie said, not wanting to worry Gwen. "Actually, everything is more than okay. It's great! And I think that we'll be seeing each other sooner than you think. Only you'll be coming back over here to England, instead of me over there."

"Really?" Gwen was starting to get excited. _Does this mean that he wants to_ _get back together?_ "How so?" she took a sip from her cup of water and swished it around her mouth.

"I'm getting married Gwen. In two months, actually."

Gwen spit the water right out of her mouth, all of it falling onto her beautiful light gray couch and onesie. She coughed violently, accidentley dropping her bag of gummy worms on the floor, and hitting her head on her glass coffee table while picking it up.

 _Ladies and gentlemen, at this very moment, right here and right now, Gwyneth Isabella Adams had just died._

"I'm sorry, _what?!_ " Gwen didn't mean to react so drastically. She just didn't expect this to happen. She'd always thought that Charlie and her were meant to be together. She believed that they were soulmates. Heck, she still did!

"I'm gettin married…In two months" there was a pause on the other side of the line "Gwen, are you okay?" His British accent and tone of voice gave away just how worried he was.

"No, no! Yeah, I'm okay. Just, shocked!" she rubbed her head lightly before sitting against the couch. "When did you propose?"

"5 months ago actually. We got down the official date of the wedding last week. I can't wait to introduce you to Katlyn. You two will _love each other!_ "

"You're marrying Katlyn?" Charlie had told her about a woman he met named Katlyn about 3 years ago. He asked her for advice on how to ask her out, and Gwen gave it to him willingly. She was absolutely positive that they wouldn't make it past their first date. Now look where they're at!

"Yes. I've told you about her already, haven't I? She's just lovely. I love her very much." Gwen heard the love in his voice. It made her want to cry, but she had to be supportive…or at least _act supportive._

"That's good. I'm happy for you Charlie. Really, I am." She wanted to get the conversation over with already. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry in a corner. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes actually. Gwen, I want you to come to my wedding. It wouldn't be one without you there. I just want my best friend supporting me on my big day." Charlie sounded sincerely happy. _He must really love this Katlyn chick._

"I don't know, Charles. My work schedule is pretty tight. When is the wedding anyways?" Gwen was hoping that she wouldn't have to go. She'd probably break down in the middle of ceremony and just embarrass herself.

"The Wedding is on the 18th of December, but I want you to be there for everything before it. Even Katlyn's bridal shower and bachelorette party. You should come about two weeks before the wedding. You can bring anyone you want, too."

"I'll see what I can do." Gwen nodded silently and gulped. "Congratulations, Charles. I'll call you if I'll be able to come."

"Wonderful! I'll speak to you then! Please do come though, Gwyneth. It would mean a lot." She could hear how happy he was, how hopeful he sounded.

"I'll try. I'll talk to you later Charlie."

"Alright. I'll be waiting. Till then, goodbye."

"Bye."

Gwen put down the phone and looked around cautiously, before breaking out into full blown sobbing. She screamed into her pillow, yelled into the coffee table, blamed her pudding, threw her gummy worms, and rolled around the floor for a bit, before getting up and stomping over to her room.

She removed her adorable bear onesie, and replaced it with her hideous dark-blue shark one instead. Unlike her bear onesie, she only wore her shark one when she was not in a good mood. _And Gwen was most definitely NOT in a good mood anymore._

* * *

" _Maaaaaaarrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy!_ " Gwen screamed into the phone, tears flowing down and out of her eyes like a waterfall "My life is over! _O-V-E-R OVER!"_

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down a little, and then back up. What the heck are you talking about?" Mary was very confused right now. One minute, she's eating a bagel on her kitchen counter, and in the next Gwen is screaming into the phone saying that her life is over.

"Charlie happened, Mary! He's getting married…in TWO months! _Two, Mary, two_!" Gwen sobbed even more. Snot ran out of her nose just as much as the tears did, but she was in no mood to wipe them away. "What am I gonna do? I still love him Mary! He can't get married! Not to another woman!"

"Okay, hold up. Wasn't it you who broke up with Charlie four years ago. If anything it should've been him crying, not you. And you should be happy for him! He's finally moved on. He's starting a new chapter in his life, only with _another woman_! "Mary tried to reason with her long-time best friend. Gwen had always been one to over-react with certain things. This was definitely one of them.

"Yeah, but he's getting married to _someone else_! And that " _someone_ " isn't me!" She sobbed even harder.

Mary rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Gwen could be over-dramatic. "Gwyneth, wasn't it you who broke up with him? What gives?"

Gwen sniffled and wiped her nose, half of her sleeve getting soaked with tears and snot. "Yeah, I broke up with him, but only because he was eventually supposed to realize how much he loves me and come back. _We're soulmates,_ Mary! We're supposed to come back to each other _everytime_!"

"Okay, you know what? Gwen, he's found someone else, and that person makes him happy. You want him to be happy, don't you?"

Gwen thought for a moment before responding. "If it means with another woman, _then no."_

 _Oh god_ Mary thought, shaking her head. "Alright, so then what are you gonna do about it?" she was tired of Gwen's shenanigans.

Gwen took a deep breath before sitting up a little bit straighter. She dried her eyes. "I'm gonna _sabotage_ his wedding… _and you're gonna help me_."

"I'm sorry, _what?!"_

"You heared me." Gwen said nodding her head.

"No, I'm not! Gwen…that is _freaking crazy!_ _You're_ freaking crazy!" Mary shook her head violently. No way was she gonna help Gwen pull off something like that.

Just when Gwen thought that all hope was gone, she remembered something:

 _"Wait!" Spencer said all of a sudden, calling out to the woman on the other side of the door. It still hurt to project his voice the way he did, and his body was slightly sore from the way he stood up all of a sudden, but Spencer really couldn't care less._

 _Gwen turned around and looked at him, a confused look on her face. "If there is anything I can do to repay you for helping me out today…just say it and I'll do it. I really couldn't thank you enough for taking care of me."_

 _Gwen smiled at Spencer. "It's no problem, really. And if there is something you can do to repay me for helping you out…I'm sure I can think of something. I've got a pretty creative mind..."_

"Fine then. If you're not gonna help me, I'll ask _someone who will_." Gwen had a certain determination in her voice, something that gave Mary an off-feeling.

" _Really_?" Mary sounded skeptical. "Who is it then?"

 _"Spencer."_ Gwen said, matter of factly. " _Spencer Reid_."

"Who's th-?" _But before Mary could finish her sentence, Gwen had already hung up._

 **A/N: Did you like it? Please review!**


	4. Further Favors

**A/N: Special thanks to my amazing Betas: StarStyleSunshine and DalekQueen7!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the brands and quotes used in this chapter, or Criminal Minds. All credit goes to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 _"In most of mankind gratitude is merely a secret hope of further favors." -Francois de La Rochefoucauld_

The next day, Gwen stood in the hallway of the second floor of "Capital Plaza Apartments". She partially hid behind a tiny plant that was not-so-tiny to her, considering her sort-of short stature. Moving her head to the side of the plant, Gwen peeked into the empty hallway. She looked over to apartment 23, but slowly hid her face behind the plant once more when she saw that no one was there.

Gwen had been hiding behind a bunch of green and yellow leaves for about 30 minutes now, waiting for Spencer Reid to step out of his apartment. Honestly, Gwen had no idea why she was hiding behind a plant hidden away in the corner across the elevator. The normal thing to do would be to walk up to Spencer's apartment, knock on the door, and ask him to help her with something.

But, Gwen was far from normal. Possibly the farthest you could get.

When Gwen was in third grade, the girl's bathroom had been closed for cleaning, and she downright refused to use the boy's bathroom. Instead, 8 year old Gwyneth Adams walked halfway across the school, exited the back gate, crossed the street over to the park, and peed behind a tall palm tree without nobody ever noticing what she had done or that she'd been gone.

The normal thing to do back then would've been to just walk to the other bathroom. There must've been over ten bathrooms in her old elementary, but like I said, _Gwen was far from normal_. Plus, no one even knew about that palm tree. Even if people noticed she had left, no one would know about what she had done there. It is better that nobody knew though. Peeing behind a tree in a public area is sort of illegal.

As for what 28 year old Gwen was doing right now, I guess that Gwen just wanted to get into a weird James-Bond-Spy-mood. It was more fun that way, sneaking into somebody else's apartment building and hiding behind a tree while waiting for them to come out of their apartment complex. That might also be why Gwen decided to dress in dark blue skinny jeans, a black loose shirt, and a leather jacket. She had even decided to wear her classy black boots, which she rarely ever wore.

If you're wondering how Gwen knew where Spencer lived, it's because she remembered exactly where it was when she went with him to help him out nearly 2 weeks ago. It was, after all, her who helped him through the front doors, into the elevator, and into his own apartment. Although she may, or may not, have searched the good doctor on the internet just to verify where he lived. Though she didn't find much, not even stumbling upon the _fact that Spencer was a freaking genius who worked for the FBI._

Gwen was examining the not-so-detailed details of the ugly brick wall she was leaning against, but quickly leaned even more against the wall when she heard a door open. She slightly moved a leaf that was blocking her line of sight away from her face, and sure enough, saw Spencer Reid exiting his apartment and closing his doors.

She moved the leaf back in its place and watched as Spencer walked through the hallway and into the elevator, a light yellow manila folder in his hand. The doors to the elevator closed, and Gwen finally realized that Spencer was actually leaving.

Not wanting him to notice her presence just yet, Gwen ran towards the stair case and then down them instead of taking the other elevator, coming down at the exact same time the elevator doors opened. Staying back and silently praying that Spencer wouldn't notice her, she watched him step out of the elevator and exit the glass doors of "Capital Plaza".

Waiting for him to fully be out of the door, she scurried across the lobby and exited the doors much like he did, spotting him walking through a crowd of people. She ran to catch up with him, slowing down just a teensy bit. She walked behind him, just trailing slightly behind.

Spencer must've sensed that he was being followed and turned around. Gwen quickly hid behind a couple talking and chatting by a bench, and waited for Spencer to turn back around and start walking once more before proceeding on following him.

This time, Gwen stayed behind a little more. She made sure to be far away from Spencer enough so that he wouldn't notice her, but close enough so that she could still see him. He took a left at the street before crossing it and walking toward the metro station.

Gwen crossed the street quickly, breaking out into a sprint once the timer of the traffic light turned into a three, then a two, and then a one. She followed Spencer into the station, finally realizing that he was taking the metro to Quantico. Realizing that she didn't have a ticket or a card to get on, she quickly ran out of the station and hailed a cab, telling him to drop her off at the metro station in Quantico.

After paying the driver and getting out of the cab, she waited for Spencer close to the stairs going down to the station. Thankful that she had arrived before Spencer, she watched him walk up the stairs and proceeded on following him to his destination.

Pleased to find that he was in fact walking over to Coffee Cub, she followed him into the coffee shop and ran to the line before he could see who she was. Spencer was about 4 people behind her by the time it was her time to order.

Ordering a hot chocolate instead of the usual just to make sure that they wouldn't confuse her order with Spencer's, she waited for her drink before retrieving it from the barista and finding a seat at a table close to the door.

She watched Spencer take his coffee from the barista and take a seat at a booth across the room as she slowly blew and sipped her hot chocolate. Spencer opened up the manila folder and did a once-over of the whole page, before moving it to the next, and to the next, and to the next.

Gwen stared at Spencer in amazement. _Is he even reading any of that? How can he read that fast?_ She took another sip from her cup and moved her head a little more to get a better view of our beloved Spencer. He seemed very focused, scrawling down different things all over the pages he was reading. He made a few phone calls to some people, and then got up to throw away his now empty cup.

Gwen stood up quickly, throwing away her drink, or what was left of it, and followed him out of the shop. Spencer was walking a little quicker this time, and Gwen had to speed up her pace just a teensy bit to catch up with him.

After following Spencer around the streets of Quantico for a couple more minutes, Gwen finally got tired and decided to make her presence noticeable. "Spencer!" she called out to him. "Spencer!"

Spencer turned around and saw Gwen looking a little out of breath. "Gwen. It's nice to see you again." He tried to make it seem as though he was surprised to see her, even though he knew she'd been following him all the way from his apartment to where they are now.

He was a profiler with an 1Q of 187 for goodness sakes. Plus, he sort of saw her through the tiny plant in the hallway of his apartment, though Gwen didn't know that. You see, Gwyneth sort of picked a crappy hiding place. Just because she thought the tree was tall and could hide her existence didn't mean that other people did as well.

"Yeah, you too. Anyways, I need you to help me with something." Gwen was quick to cut to the chase. She got down to business right away. "I remember you"… _inhale…_ "told me I could come to you for anything." _…exhale…_ "Well, here I am now…with something."

Of course Spencer remembered. He was hoping that she would forget though. He had no idea why he told her that back then anyways. _Oh right. As a thank you for helping me out that time_. "Okay…what is it that you need?"

Gwen fixed her bangs slightly and flattened her crazy brown hair, before pulling Spencer by his black tie down to eye level. Her blue eyes pierced into his as he stared into them, much like how he had done the day they met at the coffee shop. For a moment, Spencer thought that she was about to _kiss him_.

She took a deep breath and swallowed slowly, staring into Spencer's eyes the whole time. Gwen had a determined look on her face. A look that read _I can take over the world if I wanted to_ , and it scared Spencer slightly.

"I need you…" Gwen made sure to look Spencer dead in the eye, just so that he'd know she was dead serious about what she was about to say "To help me make my ex fall in love with me again…and sort of sabotage his wedding." She added quickly.

Spencer stared at Gwen like she was the maddest woman in the world. "What?" he asked, still not believing what he heard.

"Oh, you heard me. You know what I said. I know you do." She nodded her head slowly, still holding her gaze.

Her blue eyes pierced into Spencer, but what she was asking from him was totally whack. "You're crazy." He said simply, releasing himself from her grip and looking down at her.

Gwen chucked slightly. "Oh, the many times I've heard that before. I swear, if I had a penny for every time a person says that to me, I'd be the _richest girl in the world._ " She crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly. "So will you help me?"

Spencer couldn't believe this woman. Help her sabotage her ex's wedding? He ain't gonna be doing that anytime soon. "No."

She looked at Spencer like he was the crazy one and she wasn't. "Excuse me?"

"I said no."

 _Oh he-aven no_! "You can't do that! You said that you'd help me with anything!" Gwen looked at him wide-eyed.

"Yes. Anything but that." Spencer tried to walk away, but Gwen wouldn't let him go anywhere.

"Fine." Gwen looked up slightly, thinking of something else. Suddenly, she got it. "I've got something else. But I have to warn you. This one will be twice as worse as helping me sabotage my ex's wedding."

"Shoot." Nothing could be worse than helping Gwen sabotage her ex's wedding.

"You…" Gwen coughed a little before lowering her voice. "Have to come with me to the wedding and all things before it as my date…and my _boyfriend_."

 _I stand corrected_. "No!" Spencer began to walk away.

"Hey!" Gwen looked around desperately, suddenly spotting the manila folder Spencer had been working on earlier in the coffee shop. She reached forward and grabbed it, moving towards the side of the street.

Spencer spun around, wide-eyed. Gwen stood by the side of the street, manila folder in hand. She looked at Spencer, a threatening look in her eye. _This chick is crazy._

"Gwen, don't do it." Spencer walked towards her slowly, hands out stretched. It reminded him of when he tried to stop Diane Turner from pulling the trigger and killing his love. Only this time, he was trying to stop a mad-woman from throwing herself and his case file out onto the busy street where she'd definitely get hit by a car.

"Only if you agree to be my pretend-boyfriend for the wedding and all things before it."

"No!"

"Eh. Wrong answer."

"Are you crazy?"

"What do you think?"

"I still won't do it."

"Fine." Gwen lifted her leg, threatening to step into the street. She closed her eyes and lifted the folder above the road just about to let it go.

 _"Okay_!" Spencer called to her desperately. It seemed as though she was actually going to throw herself and his case file into the street. " _I'll pretend to be your boyfriend for the wedding_."

"I'm sorry. I didn't get that." She stepped into the street.

" _I'll pretend to be your boyfriend for the wedding_!" He repeated.

Finally, Gwen stepped back onto the side walk. "Promise?" she held out her pinky towards him.

Spencer took her pinky and shook it, not exactly understanding what he was supposed to do. "I promise."

"Good." She said, still holding onto Spencer's case file. "The wedding is in two months…and it's in England."

"What?!" Spencer couldn't go all the way to England. Him and the team could be called onto a case. "And you're telling me now?"

"Hey. You promised. You gave your word, you said what you did. Now deal with it." This time, Gwen had a deadly look in her eyes. "and don't you dare take back what you said. Because if you do, I swear to god Spencer Reid, I will throw the _both of us_ , including your _oh-so-precious paper folder,_ onto the street to die."

Now Spencer was scared. "I'll see what I can do." If the wedding was in December, he could use up his two week vacation time that Hotch had given him whenever the wedding was supposed to happen. He had given Gwen his word. He wouldn't be able to take it back now.

"I'm trusting you." Gwen said, pointing her finger towards him. "You better not try anything. _I know where you live_."

"Don't worry. I won't." Spencer said, rolling his eyes. He stuck his hand out, signaling Gwen to give him back what was rightfully his. "I want my folder back."

"Whatever you say, _boyfriend._ " Just as she was about to give Spencer back the folder, she took it back. "What's so important about this little paper folder anyways?" she opened up the folder and saw the gory crime scene photos of the case Spencer and the team were currently working on.

The pictures of the bloody decapitated bodies drilled themselves into Gwen's mind. She'd be having nightmares for the next few nights. "Spencer…why the heck do you have pictures of _chopped up bodies_ in your folder?"

Spencer simply shrugged, taking back the case file and walking along side Gwen who was leading them back to the coffee shop. "I work for the FBI."

 _...And this time, it was Gwen who threw up..._

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Blinded

**A/N: If any of you would like to know what Gwyneth looks like, I've inserted links of her outfits and pictures in my profile. I based her off of the "New Girl's" character : Jessica Day. All in all, I imagine her portrayed by Zooey Deschanel. You can check it out :)**

 ****Special "thank you" to my incredible beta: StarStyleSunshine**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own 'Criminal Minds' or any of the quotes and brands I used in any of the chapters. All credit goes to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 _"Love is not blind, but can lead to blindness" -Auliq Ice_

Spencer was lucky enough to have moved out of the way as Gwen spilled out her " _guts and inner stomach contents_." Passer-by's stared at Gwen as she threw up on the side walk, trying to distance themselves from the hurling woman.

When Gwen had finished, she wiped the sides of her mouth with her finger and took out a bottle of water from her bag. She swished the water around in her mouth for a few seconds, willing the horrid taste to go away, and spit it out in a nearby trashcan.

Gwen looked back at Spencer who was staring at her with an amused face. Spencer knew that it was rude to be wearing such a smug look to a woman who had just hurled her guts out, but he couldn't help it. He found the whole situation totally amusing, and used all of his will power to not laugh out loud. Sure it was disgusting, but he sort of found the whole thing hilarious.

Gwen blew her bangs out of her face before crossing her arms and glaring at Spencer, a perfectly plucked eye brow perched up. She was more than annoyed with Spencer right now. "Spencer…wipe that smug look off of your face before I push you onto the street."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, _ma._ " Spencer said as he and Gwen proceeded on walking towards the coffee shop before Gwen stopped.

She scrunched up her nose before smacking the back of Spencer's head with the back of her hand lightly. "Don't you ever call me that. I swear Spencer, I will murder you in your sleep." She pointed a finger accusingly at him, before continuing to walk.

Spencer stared at Gwen as she walked ahead of him, rubbing his head lightly. _This girl is unbelievable_. He shook his head and followed Gwen, cursing himself for agreeing to pretend to be Gwen's boyfriend for the wedding. He didn't really have time to think about it. Gwen actually looked like she was willing to jump into the street if he hadn't agreed.

He really didn't want to be the cause of another person's death, even though Gwyneth's would've been caused by something _utterly and incredibly stupid_. She must really love that ex-boyfriend of hers if she was willing to follow Spencer all the way to the middle of Quantico and threaten to pretty much write out her death sentence.

Gwen held the door open for Spencer before grabbing his arm and dragging him to a nearby table with two tall stools as chairs. Gwen sat comfortably in her chair and put her purse beside her, motioning for Spencer to take the seat in front of her.

Rubbing his arm that was slightly sore, _god the woman had a strong grip_ , Spencer took his seat across from her and held on to his case file tightly. He didn't exactly have to go to work today. The team had already solved and arrested the person committing the murders. All he had to do was simply write a report about it. Having already finished all his paper work yesterday, everything was pretty much fine.

He looked expectantly at Gwen, who was looking back at him. Her hands were folded, and she leaned a little closer towards the table. Tired of the silence, Spencer decided to speak. "So what exactly are we doing back here?" he asked.

Gwen leaned a little closer towards the table and tilted her head slightly. "Well, since you are sort of my" she held up her fingers to make quotation sign " _boyfriend_ now, I decided that we should at least get to know each other a little better and discuss what'll go down at the wedding and what-not."

"Okay." Spencer nodded, thinking that it was a reasonable explanation. If they were going to pull off this whole _"going out/ boyfriend, girlfriend kind of thing_ , it would be better to know a little more about each other. He was also sincerely curious as to what Gwyneth enjoyed doing, and learning a little more about her.

… _Though In truth, he actually just wanted to know if Gwen was actually as weird as he made her out be…_

"Great!" Gwen sat up a little straighter. "So where are you from? Were you born here?"

"No, actually. I was born in Las Vegas, Nevada and went to college at Caltech. I moved over here to Virginia when I was about 21 to join the BAU."

"Caltech, huh." Gwen leaned in closer, a tiny smirk on her face. "You must be really smart to get in there. What, are you some sort of _genius or something?_ "

"As a matter of fact, yes." Spencer nodded slightly, trying his best to act cool and calm. "I graduated high school at the age of 12, have an IQ of 187, can read 20,000 words per minute, and I have an eidetic memory."

 _Wow_. "Oh." Gwen's mouth parted slightly. She hadn't actually expected him to be a genius. Sure, he did look like one, but she just assumed that he enjoyed dressing the way he did. "I have no idea what the heck you just said, but I can understand from some of what you just told me that you are a genius."

"Um, Okay? What about you?" He was eager to know where Gwen was from and where she went to college.

"Uh, well…I was born in California, Los Angeles to be exact. I lived with my mom, dad, and older and younger brother. I, um, I moved to England when I turned 18 to go to college. And then I moved over her to Virginia four years ago to accept a job as a journalist for 'Lives Daily.'

"That's nice." Spencer was a little surprised to know that Gwen had moved to England to go to school there. He assumed that she didn't exactly want him to know where she went to college since she didn't tell him. He did though, want to know if they had at least something in common with each other. "Do you enjoy reading books or literature?"

Gwen nodded, smiling slightly. "Oh, yes. I absolutely love reading. It's one of my favorite pass times!"

"Wow. Who are your favorite authors? I personally enjoy the works of Edgar Allen Poe. I've recently gotten into the works of Thomas Merton." He thought back to the book that Maeve had left for him back when they were supposed to meet. They had bonded over books and literature, and she had given him " _The Narrative of John Smith."_

"Really? I've never heard of those people. My favorite author is actually Dr. Suess." She said stupidly. "Oh, and my favorite book series would be "The Dumb Bunnies."

 _Oh._ Spencer watched as Gwen looked at him eagerly, urging him to ask her another question. _"The Dumb Bunnies"_. He had never heard or read about any book called such a thing. Was it a book about the way Bunnies acted, or was it exactly the way the book sounded? "What is that? A book about the way Bunnies act or breed? Or something else?"

"Actually, it's pretty much a little kid book."

"Little kid book? For toddlers?" he asked.

"Yup. I absolutely adore "The Dumb Bunnies" books. They are just adorable, and each story makes me laugh. I also find that I like picture books way better than books that don't have them at all. Why?"

Spencer stared at Gwen, dumbstruck. She read little kid books, preferred books with pictures instead of books with none at all. She had no idea who Edgar Allen Poe or Thomas Merton was, and Spencer was pretty sure that even Henry didn't read the books that Gwen read anymore. "Nothing. How about your hobbies?"

"Oh….My hobbies. Well, I love being lazy. That's pretty much it. I just lounge on the couch doing nothing. When I'm not being lazy, I just hang out in the kitchen and attempt to actually cook. I can't cook for my life. The only reason I was able to make us dinner the other day was because it was microwavable."

"Do you at least enjoy chess?"

"Ha. No. I've actually never played before in my life…nor do I know how to."

That one floored Reid. She never learned how to play chess, or ever played it in her life. She was his exact opposite, and they had nothing in common. They were pretty much polar opposites. Gwen hated everything that Spencer loved or enjoyed doing. Plus, being lazy wasn't exactly a hobby. How the heck was he supposed to survive the next two-and-a-something months with her? This woman would surely be the death of him.

Gwen and Spencer were incompatible, or at least that was what Spencer thought. She was nothing like Maeve. Maeve and Spencer had clicked instantly. They liked the same things, they understood each other, they confided in one another when they needed it most. Maeve was smart, witty, patient, and pretty much everything Spencer ever wanted in a woman.

As for Gwen…she was crazy, impatient, and judging by what Spencer's learned about her earlier, was very idiotic and never thought things over before she got into things. She acted like a complete moron at times, and was most definitely willing to go above and beyond to get something or someone to do what she wanted. To Spencer, Gwen was the exact definition of "Persistent".

Spencer stopped his train of thought when he realized what he was doing. He was comparing Gwen to Maeve, judging her and the way she acted against the way Maeve once did. He looked at Gwen lower than Maeve. Anyone who _wasn't like Maeve_ wasn't for him. No, actually. Anyone who _wasn't Maeve_ wasn't for him. It would only be Maeve, and Maeve only.

He tried to think back to the only reason why he agreed to pretend to be Gwen's boyfriend. She would've actually jumped into the street. She could've actually died or gotten seriously hurt. Spencer couldn't do that to another person. Be the cause of someone else's death. I guess you could say that he was just scared.

Now that he thought about it, he already regretted agreeing to do what Gwen had asked from him. Spencer felt as though he was betraying Maeve. Whatever happened to Maeve being his one and only? To remain faithful to Maeve, or the _ghost of her_? What would she think about what he was doing? Maybe it was too soon. Maybe he should've just said no.

But then again, everything - going out with Gwen and being her date to the wedding, was all fake. It wasn't real. It was only pretend. He would only be pretending. Plus it wouldn't be forever, right? Spencer would never actually fall for somebody like Gwen. _Oh, but he couldn't be more wrong._

 _Goodness me, what had Spencer gotten himself into?_

* * *

"So I was thinking that we should come up with a name for what we are going to be doing." Gwen said excitedly. "Don't you have any names for the cases you work? You know…like ' _Mission: Impossible'_? Those types of stuff?"

"We don't actually do those types of stuff. Sure, we do have names for the cases we work on, but seriously. This isn't ' _007_ '. This is reality. I don't really think that people actually do those types of stuff. Well, maybe some people do, but at least we don't."

"Yeah, but giving it an awesome code name would make it way more fun!" Gwen said, already thinking of things to name their so-called "mission". "I was thinking of something along the lines of this: _'Operation: Make your ex-boyfriend notice how much he is still in love with you and get in between him and his fiancé just in time for the wedding so that they don't get married and he becomes mine!'_."

She had said everything so quickly, Spencer didn't even catch the last part of what she said. " What do you think?"

"Well, for starters…I think that your code-name is way too long. And honestly Gwen, is this really necessary?" Spencer asked her, thinking that she was being absolutely ridiculous about everything.

Gwen flared her arms out wildly. "Yes, it is very necessary, thank you very much! This is a matter of life and death, Spencer! This is crucial!" A couple of people in the coffee shop stopped and stared at the crazy woman waving her arms around wildly.

"A matter of life and death?" Spencer wondered out loud. "I don't think that anyone will die from this, Gwen."

"You're wrong!" she said loudly, lowering her voice when she noticed that she was drawing attention to themselves. "My love-life will! Charlie and I belong together, Spencer! He can't get married to another woman. He belongs with me. If he gets married to Katlyn, my whole world will end. I barely survived the four years I was without him, Spencer. I can't bare thinking about how I'd be without him for the rest of my life!"

Her voice became lower, softer. It was as if she was almost whispering. "I _need_ him, Spencer. Charlie is _my life_. He always was, and always will be."

That was when Spencer noticed something. Although the two of them were polar opposites, they did in fact have one thing in common. They both lost the one thing that they loved and treasured the most. They had lost their world, their rock, the one person they couldn't bare living without. _They both lost their love._

The only difference was that Gwen had a chance of getting the person she loved back. Charlie wasn't all the way gone, unlike Maeve. Spencer would never be able to bring Maeve back, unlike Gwen. There was still a little bit of hope for Gwen to be able to be with Charlie once again. And Spencer was determined to help Gwen do that.

If he couldn't have his happily-ever-after with the one person he loved so very much that it actually hurt, he'd help Gwen be able to have hers instead. At least one of them would end up happy. Sure, Gwen annoyed Spencer greatly, but he would help her try to win back her love regardless.

Gwen wasn't stupid, nor an idiot. She was just a woman blinded by love. It was her will to be with the one person she treasured the most that made her act the way she did. Spencer should've known. Once upon a time, almost a whole year ago, it had been Spencer who was like that. Head-over-heels in love with a woman he had never even met, but so in love to even question it.

That was exactly how Gwen was right now.

Spencer thought for a couple seconds before coming up with something. "Okay then. How about; ' _Operation: Fall in Love Again?"_

Gwen looked up to the ceiling, trying to decide whether or not that was the perfect name for their little mission. "Operation: Fall in Love again. I like it!" She said, nodding approvingly. "Alright then, let " _Operation: Fall in Love Again" commence!"_

And with that, they began to discuss the game plan of how they would act during the wedding, and how exactly Gwen would get Charlie to fall in love with her again.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you enjoy it? Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**


	6. Tight and Loose

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favs! They mean so much to me! Also a special"thank you" to my beta: _StarstyleSunshine._ She is truly incredible!**

 *****Disclaimer- I own non of the products and quotes used in this chapter, nor do I own the show "Criminal Minds". All credit goes to their rightful owners. Thank you.**

* * *

 _"Your dresses should be tight enough to show you're a woman, and loose enough to show you're a lady." -Edith Head_

Tight and Loose

Almost 2 months had passed since Spencer had reluctantly agreed to pretend to be Gwyneth's "boyfriend" for Charlieand Katlyn's wedding, and all things before it. The Wedding was on December 18 which was about one and a half weeks away, and Gwen had been freaking out over everything.

Although Spencer and Gwen had been going out for almost 2 months now, they really hadn't done anything. In reality, they were just two people who barely knew anything about each other even though they had been "dating" for almost two months.

Gwen had spent the past two months going over what Spencer was to do at the wedding and all events before it, and how he was supposed to act. She also told him that he had to "buffen" up a little bit and eat more food, stating that Spencer was like "a living encyclopedia and a walking twig" all in one.

Whenever Spencer wasn't called onto a case, she took the opportunity to drag him to the gym or bring him on morning runs with her. This made life even more of a living hell for Spencer, considering everything else he had to go through and see almost every day at work. Gwen knew how much Spencer lacked in the area of everything physical, but she didn't let that stop her.

On the plus side, she did make Spencer eat loads of fatty-foods and fried chicken to get him to gain some pounds, which was totally fine with Spencer because she was the one paying for it. Spencer didn't really mind eating the foods that Gwen gave to him anyways. He was kind of getting tired of eating Chinese take-out every time he came home from work or a case.

Aside from trying to get Spencer to "buffen up", Gwen had also been pestering Spencer with repetitive phone calls and voice messages reminding him about "Operation: Fall in Love Again", and scheduling random times to meet up and discuss the plan. Sometimes when Spencer wasn't able to answer because of work or just didn't want to, Gwen would drive to his apartment and wait for him.

She usually sat on the floor outside of the door to his apartment, reading, sleeping, or playing with pretty much anything around her. The previous day Spencer decided to ignore Gwen's phone calls, he found her sitting on the floor of his hallway playing with a single strand of hair she had found on the floor, and a screw driver.

When she wasn't waiting in front of his door, she would be hiding stupidly behind the same plant she "hid" behind the day she followed Spencer all over Quantico. Spencer often wondered why Gwen thought it hid her and used it as a hiding place. Medium-sized leaves of the plant had small thin gaps between them where you could see Gwen's deep blue eyes watching the door.

Her wavy brown hair was messy and disheveled, visible around some parts of the tiny tree, and its thin trunk allowed everyone to see Gwen's brightly-colored dresses, plus her un-lady-like squatting position. Spencer guessed that other people walking through the hallway of the apartment building chose to ignore Gwen just to save her further embarrassment, though he was pretty sure that Gwen was un-aware of the fact that people could actually see her.

One day, Spencer decided to ask her why she waited outside the door of his apartment complex every time he didn't answer his phone. Gwen's response, and he quotes: "I just want to make sure that you are being a good boyfriend and aren't cheating on me" was a lame answer of an excuse. Spencer found her response absolutely ridiculous, considering the fact that they were only pretending to date, and that he only had eyes for Maeve.

He figured that she just wanted to make sure that he didn't run away or try to break off their agreement. Spencer tried that once about 3 weeks ago. His attempt to run away and hide in the bathroom of "Starbucks" resulted in him being hand cuffed to a coffee table, and then attached to a kiddy-leash. The whole thing was pretty embarrassing on Spencer's part.

Letting it go and finishing up the rest of his paperwork, Spencer leaned against his chair in the bullpen of the Behavioral Analysis Unit and closed up the last case file he had written a report for. His hand brushed the smooth surface of his wooden desk as he reached over to grab his phone. Opening it and looking at his missed calls and voice messages, he found that he didn't have any from Gwen.

 _Strange._

Shaking it off and telling himself that she would probably call later, it was only 10:30 in the morning, he got up and grabbed his go-bag, Garcia having informed him that they had been called on a case. Briefing would take place on the jet, and the team hurried over towards the plane that would take them to Nashville, Tennessee.

 _The sooner they left, the better. The lives of innocent people depended on it._

* * *

At precisely 2 o'clock in the afternoon, Gwen reluctantly untangled herself from her oh-so-comfortable blankets and bed-sheets, and let out a loud airy yawn. Wiping the wet sticky drool that stuck to her face from the night before, she slid out of her bed face forward and put on her over-sized bunny slippers.

Willing herself not to get back in bed, she still had to pick her outfits for the wedding with Mary coming over to help, she crawled over towards her bathroom door, pretty much dragging herself with her arms. Putting her hands on the cool counter of her sink, she hauled herself up and tried her best not to fall back asleep right then and there.

Gwen moved her hands around, touching and tipping many things over along the way, as she tried to find her big black-rimmed glasses. Everything around her was blurry, and she struggled greatly just looking for them, not knowing that they were right in front of her. When she finally found her glasses, she slipped them on and proceeded on doing her daily morning routine.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Gwen took a deep breath and turned on the shower. Her brown hair was messy and all over the place, bangs oily from sweating all night because of the heat. The areas around her mouth were stained with a light pink, a result of wiping her skin feverishly just to get the sticky drool off. Her big black-rimmed glasses were big on her face, thus making her look like a nerd.

Gwen reached for her phone and opened it up, looking at her reflection once more in the mirror, before taking a quick selfie of herself and posting it on Instagram with the hashtag: _I woke up like this_ , and then removing her clothes before stepping into the shower.

 _She had a long day ahead of her._

* * *

Gwen skipped into her large walk-in closet in a bright orange and white dress, picking another outfit from the rack to show to Mary. Her brown hair bounced in its loose pony tail as she skipped all over her closet, randomly selecting different dresses and tops. Putting some dresses on a nearby rack, she exited her closet to show her friend.

Mary, who was sitting comfortably on Gwen's humongous bed, shook her head disapprovingly as Gwen showed her a yellow sleeveless dress with blue and red wine glasses all over it. "Nope. It makes you look kind of old. Plus, I saw you wearing it in one of the pictures you took with Charlie. You can't wear a dress twice, Gwen. You should know this by now."

"But Mary!" she protested. "I wore this 4 years ago. And the plan is to make him fall in love with me again. If he does remember this dress he'll think of the day that I wore it, which was the day we went to the old antique store to buy furniture for his Granny's apartment!"

Mary shook her head. "You are ridiculous. Now, come on! Show me the next dress."

Gwen nodded, secretly throwing the dress into her big black suit case when Mary wasn't looking, before getting the next dress off of the rack next to her. "This one?" she showed her a cherry red lacy floral dress with a cute red bow in the middle of it.

"No. Sorry." Mary shook her head once more. "It looks a little too flirty, don't you think. Plus, the wedding is in December. It'll be cold, and that sleeveless lacy dress of yours ain't gonna do you justice when it starts to snow."

"But I'll bring a jacket!" Gwen said, pouting.

"No. Uh uh! Next one!"

"Fine." Gwen quietly threw the dress into the suit case once more when Mary turned around again. She picked a formal Madagascar Vanilla dress with a dark brown bow in the center of it.

"I like it! Put that in!" Mary said excitedly, her red hair bouncing up and down as a result of her nodding her head violently from all the excitement.

"Okay" Gwen said, putting it into her suitcase, but taking it back out quickly when Mary turned around. She tossed the dress into the closet quickly, closing the two large doors as Mary turned back around to face her.

"How about this one?" Gwen showed her a light blue vintage dress with burgers all over it.

"Gwen…you really are trying to ruin this wedding, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah" Gwen responded, nodding her head up and down.

"Too bad. I hate it. Next!"

"Oh my gawwdd!" Gwen said throwing the dress into her suitcase as Mary stared at her in disbelief.

"But-"

"Shudap!" Gwen said loudly, pointing her index finger at her. "I'm bringing this dress, and _that's final!"_

 _All Mary could do was nod silently, and sit back down._

* * *

"So tell me about this boyfriend of yours." Mary said as she sat across from Gwen on her fancy grey couch.

"Well" Gwen said, taking a bit from a nearby muffin on the table. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything." Mary nodded her head, looking at Gwen. "How is he? What's his personality?"

"Well, I guess you could say that he's the shy type. He definitely talks a lot though, once you get him started. But all he only ever talks about are factual stuff and jibber-flab. I really don't understand what he talks about at most times, but I still find it pretty fascinating." Gwen took another bite out of her muffin.

"Oh, and he's a classified genius with, and I quote, "An IQ of 180-something, an eidetic memory, and the ability to read 20,000 words per minute." She added quickly.

"Hmm." Mary nodded, tipping her head slightly while squinting her eyes a little. "So that would mean that he's socially awkward, no?" Gwen nodded. "Okay, so you're polar opposites."

"Exactly!" Gwen said, putting her hand up in the air and almost choking on her muffin. "You know me so well!"

Mary leaned forward to grab a muffin as well. "Obviously. You're very loud and outgoing. Plus, you tend to act like a moronic idiot at times and do the craziest stuff."

"Oh yeah? Like what" Gwen didn't recall doing anything too crazy. Yes crazy, but not like crazy to the "highest level"…unless it had to do with Charlie, that is.

"Remember last week? The News Paper Boy?"

"What about him?" Gwen asked.

"I showed you the tall leather boots with the pointy heels that I got and told you they were on clearance at "Feebz." She paused before continuing. "You ran out of the apartment and down the stairs so fast, I didn't even have time to blink. When I finally came down, I saw you push "news paper boy" off of his bike and ride it all the way to the shop in Quantico."

"Yeah, well…how do you know I rode it all the way to Quantico?" Gwen questioned Mary.

"Because you came back to the apartment riding "News Paper Boy's" bike with a pair of shiny leather boots in the basket. Not to mention the fact that you had the receipt in your mouth." She answered.

"Oh." Gwen said.

"Yeah, 'oh'. You should be glad I was able to convince the guy not to press charges!" Mary flared her arms wildly.

"Really? How did you do it?" Gwen asked.

Mary sat up straighter and lifted her head a little higher. "I told him that I'd go out with him for a week. He agreed almost instantly."

"That's mah girl!" Gwen said, giving Mary a high five.

"Anyways, tell me more. What's his job?"

"Oh, this is going to shock you." Gwen said, nodding slightly. She moved a little closer to Mary. "He works for the FBI. The Behavioral Analysis Unit, to be precise."

"What?" Mary asked, her mouth slightly agape. "Well then wouldn't that mean that he'd be called away a lot?"

"Oh, yeah. I talked to him about that already. He asked his boss to give him a two week vacation for the wedding. No interruptions, no cases, nothing! Just the wedding. I even made him pinky swear on it." Gwen said proudly.

"Well that's good." Mary put her muffin down on a nearby napkin. "Just make sure that he doesn't bail out in the last minute."

"Oh, I won't!" she nodded her head proudly.

"Alright then. So when are you leaving?"

"In a week. I still have to go to Katlyn's bridal shower and junk. Bleh." Gwen stuck her tongue out as Mary rolled her eyes.

"Where are you staying? Did you tell Charlie that you're coming already?"

"Yup! Goodness me, Charlie is such a doll. He said he'd pay for our flight to England and back. He's also paying for the hotel we're staying in, and our meals!" Gwen leaned back and smiled, a dreamy look on her face. "It must be true love after all."

"Right!" Mary said, getting up and grabbing Gwen's wrist, trying to get her off the couch. "Now come on Gwen! We still have to pick your jewelry, and your shoes, and your hairstyles, and your-"

"Okay!" Gwen interrupted Mary as she got off of the couch. "I'm coming." She said as the two friends walked into the room, laughing and smiling together.

 _Oh, what a wedding this would be._

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Doubts and Dreams

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the follows and reviews! They mean so much! And I know it makes no sense that Charlie is literally paying for everything, but I had no idea what to do! Having him pay for everything, which isn't exactly everything, just made things a bit easier on my part! Just don't acknowledge it :)**

 *****Discliamer- I own non of the products, brands, and quotes used in this chapter, let alone the show. All credit goes to their rightful owners**

 ****Special "thank you" to my incredible Beta: _StarStyleSunshine_**

* * *

 _"Doubt kills more dreams than failure ever will."- Suzy Kassem_

Doubts and Dreams

Gwen paced around the kitchen of her apartment, drinking water, fanning herself with her hand bag, and then drinking water again. Today was the day that Spencer and her would be going to England for Charlie and Katlyn's wedding, and she was nervous as hell. She continued pacing around her room, becoming more and more anxious by the second.

Spencer would be coming over to her apartment before the both of them got into a taxi that would take them to the airport. They would be on a 9 to 10 hour flight with no breaks to England, plus the drive to London where their hotel was and where the wedding would take place. She hadn't been to England in about 4 years, and was anxious to re-visit the sites and her old friends.

Earlier today, she had called Spencer repeatedly to make sure that he didn't forget that they would be leaving today and to make sure that he had everything that he needed. Spencer had reassured her multiple times that he had everything, though Gwen wouldn't listen. She had him text her a picture of his suitcase and everything inside of it, which Spencer reluctantly agreed to do when he realized that she wouldn't be backing down anytime soon.

After her conversation with Spencer, she had unpacked her suitcase and re-packed it once again after seeing that she had everything she needed. After rummaging through her closet and changing her outfit about 7 times now, finally settling on a cute white blouse and a navy blue and white polka-dotted skirt, she had checked her hand bag for her passport and tickets.

The next half hour after that, Gwen had practiced the way she would greet Charlie and Katlyn, and how she would introduce Spencer. Standing in front of her long black floor mirror, Gwen did a couple of hair flips and voice tones, trying to decide which one to use. She had just began practicing a hair flip that involved the curling of a strand of hair in one hand and the moving of her bangs in the other, when she heard a knock on the door.

Almost immediately, Gwen ran, or more like wobbled, out of her room in her white 5-inch wedges, tripping and falling on her face once she neared the door. Because of the sudden pain in her knees, Gwen ended up crawling her way over to the door instead, not trying to make the pain she was feeling from her fall too visible in her voice.

"Who is it?" Gwen squinted her eyes as she slowly got back up.

"Uh. It's me, Reid-oh, er…Spencer." She heard a voice stutter through the other side of the door.

Gwen fixed her hair quickly, flattening it and pushing it out of her face, before opening the door to reveal Dr. Spencer Reid looking like his usual, nerdy self. Taking her big black luggage that was waiting patiently at the side of the door, she stepped out of her apartment and looked at Spencer.

"You're late." Gwen said, eyeing the medium-sized duffel bag resting on Spencer's left shoulder, and his brown messenger bag across him. "Is that all your bringing?"

"Actually, I was precisely a minute and 30 seconds early, and yes. This is all that I am bringing." Spencer played with the strap of his messenger bag, avoiding eye contact with the brunette in front of him.

"Whatever. C'mon. Let's go." Gwen shook her head and grabbed Spencer's hand, dragging him towards the elevator.

Spencer looked at Gwen's hand on top of his. Her grip on his hand was very tight, though he was sure that she didn't notice. The feeling of Gwen's hand holding his brought a strange feeling through Spencer; warmth and a strange churning of his stomach that he recognized as nervousness. And Spencer hated it.

The pair exited the apartment complex and walked onto the street where Gwen hailed a cab. Getting in first, Gwen gave the driver the money to drive to the airport, before sitting back down and watching Spencer. He sat in a very stiff and uncomfortable-looking position, looking as though he was trying to decide whether or not he should stay in the cab or run out of it.

She tapped Spencer's shoulder lightly and gave him a re-assuring smile. "It's okay Spencer. I won't try to kill you…unless you bail out on me at the last minute."

Spencer nodded lightly, trying to keep his calm and just relax. He didn't know why he felt so uneasy. He was a trained Supervisory Special Agent for the BAU, and a genius with an IQ of 187. His friends, or more like family, were all professional profilers who would find him if anything went wrong, not that anything bad would most likely happen.

All he had to do was pretend to be the boyfriend of a crazy, idiotic, and wild brunette named Gwen who was still in love with her married-to-be ex-boyfriend. They'd be traveling to England where they would stay for 2 weeks and perform "Operation : Fall in Love Again", and if all goes well, will come back to Quantico and pretend that they never knew each other in the first place.

Spencer would go on with his life, catching psychopathic serial killers and unsubs, reading books, watching re-runs of Doctor Who and marathons of Star Wars and Star Treck, and living with the fact that Maeve was gone and it was him who had caused that. Everything would go back to normal, and Spencer would never have to see Gwyneth Adams ever again.

' _Just 2 weeks_ ' Spencer kept on reminding himself. ' _Only two weeks.'_

 _Little did he know that the next 2 weeks would be the longest, most unexpected weeks of his life._

* * *

After having done everything that they needed to do at the airport, such as baggage checks and what not, Spencer and Gwen boarded the plane that would take them to England safely. The plane was big, and was one of those planes that included a tiny TV attached to the seat in front of you.

Gwen took a pack of gummy bears out of her purse for when the plane took off to prevent her ears from popping, and handed the bag to Spencer to see if he wanted some as well. Spencer kindly nodded a "no", and Gwen took the pack of gummys back, not bothered by Spencer not wanting any at all.

 _'Oh well. More for me.'_ Gwen thought, happily chewing on a variety of gummy bears as the plane took off to England.

5 hours since the plane Gwen and Spencer boarded took off to England, there was a remaining 4 hours left until they landed. Gwen had entertained herself by browsing through the variety of shows the mini TV in front of her had to offer. As for Spencer, he had brought a good novel or 10 to keep him busy the whole ride to the UK.

He was flying through his books so quick, he even had to re-read the ones he had already finished just so he would still have something to read for the next 2 weeks they were to stay in England. After reading one or two more books over again, Spencer slowly began to feel himself drifting off to sleep, and crossed his arms across his chest.

Gwen turned over to face Spencer and saw that he was already asleep. Tilting her head slightly so that she could get a better view of his face, Gwen slowly moved her hand towards his forehead to brush a loose strand of hair out of it. He had worry lines creased onto his forehead, and Gwen traced them softly feeling Spencer loosen up a bit.

Spencer leaned into her touch, lips parting slightly. He looked so calm right now, and Gwen couldn't help but think about what Spencer was dreaming about. She felt bad for dragging him into whatever the heck this was, but Gwen was desperate. She couldn't let the one thing she treasured more than life slip away. Not again.

Gwen carefully took her hand back and looked out of the window of the airplane. The view was beautiful. White puffy clouds covered the light blue sky, the sun shining light yellow rays through her window. Gwen felt calm, peaceful. She tried to drown out her nervousness by looking at the beautiful view in front of her.

But then again ..What if Charlie didn't want her? What if he really did love Katlyn and didn't want to be with her anymore? Was it too late for them to be together? Had she made a mistake by running out on Charlie that fateful night she had booked the last flight to Quantico, Virginia? All these questions swam through Gwen's head, making her even more anxious by the minute.

 _'No_.' Gwen re-assured herself repeatedly. ' _He still loves you. He just doesn't realize it yet.'_

Feeling a sudden pressure on her right shoulder, Gwen turned her face once again to see Spencer leaning against her. His breathing was calm and in pace, making him seem even more peaceful than he really was. Carefully taking off his black-rimmed glasses and putting them in his shirt pocket, Gwen then leaned her head against Spencer's and drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

After getting off the plane and exiting the airport, Gwen and Spencer went to a car rental place and decided to go out to dinner before heading over to the hotel. Charlie had pretty much paid for everything, even their dinner, so they had an arranged reservation at a classy Italian Restaurant in London waiting for them to arrive.

At the restaurant, Gwen made no hesitation ordering pretty much everything in the menu, and waited impatiently for the food to arrive. Spencer, though, ordered pretty much nothing compared to Gwen. Ordering a Caesar salad and fettuccine alfredo pasta, Spencer watched in amazement as Gwen devoured pretty much everything that was given to her.

The only thing that Gwen said to Spencer was _"Hey. A girl's gotta eat"_ , before she proceeded on eating the rest of her food. Spencer was afraid that Gwen would choke, which almost happened multiple times, with how fast Gwen was eating her food. After finishing the main course, Gwen had ordered some desert, which became multiple deserts, while he had a tiny crepe instead.

After dinner, Gwen drove Spencer and her to the hotel they would be staying at, her knowing all the directions and where to go considering the fact that she herself had lived in England for 6 years before moving to Quantico.

Exiting the car, Spencer and Gwen took their bags from the trunk and proceeded on walking towards the hotel and it's entrance. The hotel was huge and very classy, shiny tiled floors and large fountains pretty much everywhere they turned. Walking over to the desk where they would check in, Gwen spoke to the lady who would be giving them their room key.

"Hi" Gwen said to the woman in front of her. "We've got two rooms under the name Gwyneth Adams, booked by someone named Charlie Edwards."

The woman checked the computer for their names, nodding lightly once she found them. "Yes. I've got one room reserved under the name "Gwyneth Adams". Here are your room keys. Room '288' on the second floor."

Gwen took the keys from the woman, nodding a silent 'thank you'. She began walking away before stopping. "Wait. I need another key."

"What?" the woman asked, sounding confused. "I'm sorry. There's only one room booked under your name. I gave you all the keys you needed."

"No…" Gwen said walking towards the front desk once more. "There are two rooms booked for us. One for me, one for Spencer."

"I'm very sorry, ma'am. There really is only one room booked for you"

"No, this must be some mist-" Gwen was interrupted by Spencer covering her mouth with his hand.

"Thank you very much. I'm sorry about the misunderstanding." Spencer took Gwen's hand and dragged her to the elevator, where he pushed the button to take them to the second floor.

Gwen took her hand out of Spencer's grip, obviously annoyed. "What did you do that for?"

"You were making a scene. Plus, there are probably two beds in the room. It's not a big deal." They both stepped out of the elevator and walked over towards room '288' before opening it.

To Spencer and Gwen's horror, there was only one bed in the room.

"Sweet baby Jesus, what are we gonna do now?" Gwen asked, staring at the single bed in the middle of the room. It was a king sized bed though, perfect for two people. The only problem is that it would be utterly and incredibly awkward for the both of them. The fact that there was no couch or chair large enough for one of them to sleep in only made it worse.

Spencer looked at the bed, a blush slowly creeping up his cheeks. "I take the floor, you take the bed?"

"No, no, no. I'll take the floor. You take the bed." Gwen answered, putting her stuff down while shaking her head.

"It's okay. I can't make you do that." Spencer protested, putting his stuff aside as well and laying his stuff on the floor.

"No. I refuse to let you sleep on the floor". Gwen picked Spencer's stuff up off of the floor and put them on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked Gwen, feeling uncertain.

"Yes. Absolutely." Gwen responded.

"Okay then." Spencer put the rest of his stuff on the bed.

Gwyneth stared at Spencer, dumbstruck. "Oh, so you're just gonna let me sleep on the floor now, huh? What kind of a boyfriend are you?"

"What?" Now Spencer was confused. Didn't Gwen just say that he would be sleeping on the bed and her on the floor? "Didn't you just say that you would be the one sleeping on the floor?"

"Yes, but you're the man. You're supposed to object and tell me to sleep on the bed anyways!"

"Okay, fine. Then _you_ can sleep on the bed."

"Wow, so you're just gonna let it go like that. You're supposed to say it nicely, Spencer. Ever heard of feelings before?" Gwen told Spencer.

"Alright!" This was going nowhere and Spencer was starting to get frustrated. All he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep. Spencer took a breath before speaking."I insist that you sleep on the bed. I will take the floor. Now, goodnight."

He took a pillow and the first blanket he saw, there were many layers of them on the bed, and laid it on the floor.

Gwen watched him as he laid down, too tired to change his clothes. "Spencer." she said, watching him turn the pillow over a couple of times before finally laying down. "Spencer, now you're just making me feel bad."

Spencer groaned and let out a loud, frustrated sigh. "You know what, Gwen? Why don't we both just sleep on the bed instead?"

Gwen shook her head violently, all of a sudden feeling the tips of her ears burn up. "N-no no no! Its okay, really. I'll be very fine on the floor. You just take the bed." But it was already too late. Spencer had already put the pillow and blankets back on, laying down on the large comfortable bed while bringing Gwen down with him. He turned over so that he wasn't facing her anymore, and drifted off into sleep.

 _...And all the while, Gwyneth lay on the other side of the bed, just thanking the heavens that she had decided to wear shorts underneath her skirt..._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Its very different and nowhere close to the Show's original storyline, but I hope you'll consider giving it a chance! Please review!**


	8. Snooze and Snore

**A/N: I hope that you're all enjoying this story. I just think that its a fun and unique way to fall in love with somebody you'd never thought you would before. But don't get too comfortable! There will be many twists and plot changes in the story. You just have to wait for them :)**

 *****Discliamer- I own non of the products, brands, and quotes used in this chapter, let alone the show. All credit goes to their rightful owners.**

 ****Special "thank you" to my incredible Beta: _StarStyleSunshine_**

* * *

 _"Life is what you make it: If you snooze, you lose; and if you snore, you lose more." -Phyllis George_

Snooze and Snore

 _2:49 AM_

Spencer woke up to a loud sound that seemed to be coming from the opposite direction of where he was lying. A tiny desk lamp was the only source of light in the room, making it a little difficult for Spencer to see his surroundings. Looking over to the alarm clock on top of the night stand next to him, he saw that it was now two-fifty in the morning.

Hearing the noise become louder and louder by the second, but then lower down again just before it came back just as loud, Spencer sat up and tried to look for the source of the disrupting sound. On the other side of the bed, Spencer saw a mop of curly brown hair peeking out of the top of the blanket. Confusion over took Spencer, until he finally realized that it was just Gwen.

The noise became muffled all of a sudden, the only sound being heard after that was the soft rhythmic breathing of Gywneth. When the noise ceased to be heard, Spencer laid back down in the bed, putting the thin blanket over him once more. Then out of nowhere, the noise came back, only louder this time. The noise was so loud- so sudden, it had caused Spencer to jump out of the bed in fright.

Slowly moving towards the bed once more, Spencer nearly jumped 20 feet up in the air because of his fright, he couldn't help but wonder why Gwen wasn't disturbed at all by the sound. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, Spencer finally realizing that the absurd noise was coming from Gwen herself. He moved towards Gwen's side of the bed, lowering her blanket just below her chin and putting his face close to hers.

As the noise came out of Gwen's mouth once more, Spencer leaned back just a bit, chuckling to himself. Gwen was snoring, and was snoring very loud at that. The woman could cause a freaking earthquake with how loud her snores were. Spencer watched as Gwen's head leaned back even more against her pillow, a louder snore coming out of her.

'' _She sounds like a pig_ '' Spencer said silently to himself, turning off the lamp on the desk before moving towards his side of the bed.

Just as he got back under the covers, he heard Gwen say a soft _"I heard that_ ", blushing and facing the other way, opposite direction of the now-snoring woman.

* * *

 _6:21 AM_

Gwen turned on her side, stretching her legs out and yawning her usual loud, airy yawn. She rolled over onto her stomach, laying her head on the soft warm pillow beneath her. Still half asleep, Gwen moved her hand to the side of her face, feeling something soft and silky under her fingers.

"Mhmm. Soft…fluffy" Gwen continued to play with the soft object, her fingers running through them and pulling it lightly.

She moved closer to the object, burying her head in it and enjoying the warmth and soft feeling it gave to her face. All of a sudden she felt the soft object move and turn over, now replaced by something smooth with a slight bump or two. Gwen furrowed her brows in confusion, eyes still closed, as she tried to figure out what she was touching.

Peaking an eye and then both open, Gwen was surprised to see Spencer staring back at her, their faces no more than 2 inches apart. Spencer was staring at Gwen's hand, her fingers touching his lips. When Gwen realized that it was in fact Spencer's hair/face she had been playing with the whole time, she quickly turned over and faced the wall, blushing madly as she willed herself to go back to sleep again.

She only wished that Spencer would forget about what had happened later on in the day, though she knew he most definitely wouldn't. The guy had and eidetic memory for goodness sakes! How could he?

Knowing this, Gwen drifted off into a dreamless sleep, hoping that things wouldn't be so awkward between them when she woke up.

* * *

 _10:00 AM_

After 4 more hours of snoozing and trying to forget about what had happened earlier that morning, Gwen had decided that it was about time to get up and get ready for the day. Spencer and her were to meet Charlie and Katlyn later on, Charlie insisting on having a tiny reunion after not having seen each other for four whole years.

Although Gwen tried to kindly refuse the offer, Charlie was very persistent and wouldn't let it go, giving Gwyneth no choice but to final agree. They would be meeting Charlie and Katlyn later on in the day at a restaurant that Charlie would not stop talking about, just the four of them together.

Gwen was willing to make a long lasting impression on Charlie's fiancée. She did though, have extra trouble deciding on what she would wear, considering the fact that she had never met Katlyn or knew what she looked like. She wanted to show Katlyn that she had more power. That she was more suitable for Charlie, and not her.

Getting out of bed and shuffling to the bathroom, Gwyneth chose not to crawl to it and get her skirt even more dirty than it already was, she began brushing her teeth and replacing her contacts. Because she was too tired to fix her belongings the previous day before, Gwen also began to unpack her stuff and put them on the bathroom counter.

Walking out of the bathroom to get a new change of clothes, Gwen passed by Spencer who was, of course, reading one of the many books he had brought with him for the trip. She walked over towards her luggage and took the outfits she had packed in them out, laying all of them flat on the bed.

Tapping her finger on her chin, Gwen tried to decide what she'd be wearing for the reunion later on in the day. She wanted to look cute and classy, but sophisticated and mature. She wanted to intimidate Katlyn and leave a lasting impression on her, making sure that she would be hard to forget.

Lifting up a light yellow vintage dress and the red lacy floral dress she had snuck into her bag when Mary wasn't looking, Gwen tried to decide which one she would wear. Staring at the two dresses for a couple more minutes, Gwen finally gave up and decided to ask for the opinion of a man instead.

"Spencer" Gwen said as she turned to look at him, Spencer now reading a different book at on top of the bed. "Which one?" she put both dresses in front of her, both hands holding a dress.

Spencer looked up. "What?" he asked, confused by what Gwen was asking him to do.

"The dress." Gwen said, making it sound as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Which dress should I wear?"

"Which ever dress you want to."

Gwen stared at Spencer, mouth slightly ajar, as he went back to reading his book. "Spencer."

He ignored her.

 _"Spencer!"_

"Yes!" he yelled back, closing his book.

"Answer it properly!" Gwen said, putting the dresses in front of her once more.

 _"Why?"_

"Because I want your opinion on the dress."

"Can't you just ask somebody else?"

"Yeah, well who else am I supposed to ask?" Gwen quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know. Mary?" Spencer said, stupidly.

"Yeah, well Mary's all the way in another country. America, if you've forgotten." Gwen said, rolling her eyes. "… _And all of the dresses I brought were the ones she told me not to._.." She added quickly.

"Okay, so what do you want me to?" Spencer asked.

"Haven't I told you already?" Gwen raised the dresses a little higher "Pick a dress."

"Um.." Spencer said, taking a moment to think about it. "Well, statistics show that the color yellow stimulates the mental process and nervous system, as well as activates memory and encourages communication. It also instills optimism and energy, and sparks creative thoughts. The color red intensifies our physical reactions, and is also shown to make men more desirable to women. But if-"

"Spencer" Gwen interrupted him. "I asked for _you_ to pick the dress. I want your opinion, not some facts and information on how colors stimulate the systems in our body."

Spencer took a moment to take in what Gwen had just told him. She wanted his opinion? No one really ever asked him about his opinion. That is…unless it had to do serial killers and rapists. "You want _my_ opinion?"

"Yes." Gwen said, nodding slightly. "I want _your_ opinion."

"Well" Spencer looked at the dresses Gwen was holding. " I think that the red looks kind of nice and fancy" For once, Spencer had no idea what he was talking about. "But, the yellow makes you seem more calm and comfortable."

"Okay…" Gwen nodded, urging him to continue. "So which one do you like?"

"Um" Spencer thought for a moment. "Well, both of the dresses are nice…but I don't really think that they're appropriate for this meeting."

"Oh" she lowered the dresses down a little and brought them closer to her. "Okay. So which one do think I should wear instead?"

"Well." Spencer moved towards the front of the bed where Gwen and the other dresses were. He picked up a dark green dress with blue bow around the waist line. "I think that this one is good. It makes you seem mature, but classy at the same time."

Gwen stared at the dress Spencer was holding, clearly impressed by his choice. "But it is a little cold out there, it is December after all. I think you should also wear this." He handed her a royal blue cardigan that had a bow at the top of it.

"Wow." Gwen took the cardigan and dress from Spencer slowly. "Nice choice. Thank you, by the way."

And with that, Gwyneth ran to the bathroom to change into the clothes that Spencer had picked.

* * *

"So how do I look?" Gwen spun around slowly, showing Spencer the finished look of the dress. "Is it good?"

"I like it." Spencer said, nodding. "Put your hair up into a pony tail. It's kind of blocking your face. _People won't be able to see how beautiful you are_." Spencer paused when he realized what he just said.

Gwen's eyes widened at his comment. "Oh, ah right…thank you." She felt her checks begin to flush all of a sudden, turning around quickly and beginning to tie her hair up. Before she turned around, Gwen fixed her bangs a little and flattened out her dress. "Good?" she put her arms out in front of her in a questioning matter.

" _Great_." Spencer said, giving her a nod of approval.

" _Great_." Gwen repeated, smiling slightly. "Now it's your turn!" she begun to open up his duffel bag and take out some of his cloths.

"Wait…what?" Spencer got up off of the bed and started walking towards her.

" _Ep-ep-ep_! Sit back down." Gwen told Spencer, forgetting about the clothes for a minute and looking at him.

"But-"

"Nope!" Gwen pointed her index finger at him. "I said sit."

Spencer obeyed her orders, sitting back down on the bed hesitantly. "But I'm fine with the clothes that I'm wearing right now!" he made a motion towards his light grey pants, white button up shirt, dark purple tie, and his black vest, not to mention his favorite black converse.

"Still. I want my " _boyfriend_ " to look good for when he meets my " _soon-to-be boyfriend"_ later on in the day!" Gwen went back to rummaging through his bag for clothes that he could wear. "Uh-huh. _Found ya_ "

Spencer rolled his eyes and waited for Gwen to show him what he'd be wearing. Gwen put a light blue button up shirt and khaki's on the bed. "Now shoo. Put them on!"

Spencer got up and took the clothes off of the bed, moving towards the bathroom to put them on. Once he was done, he came out of the bathroom to show Gwen what he did. He had tucked in the button-up shirt and had all of the buttons buttoned-up. It wasn't his usual style, he didn't have a vest or cardigan to finish up the look, not to mention a tie, but he still managed to look like a nerd.

Gwen looked at his outfit and bit her thumb nail, trying to decide what she should do to fix it up a bit. Finally thinking of something, Gwen motioned for Spencer to come closer and began playing with his shirt. She untucked it slightly, making it seem a little loose and less tight on Spencer. Gwen rolled up his sleeves a little bit, rolling them up to a little past his wrist.

She went on her tip toes, considering the fact that Spencer was probably a head taller than her, and undid two of his shirt's buttons, both of them at the top. Spencer watched as Gwen fixed his shirt up a little more, her blue eyes filled with concentration. He couldn't help but notice the way that Gwen bit her lip and squinted her eyes a little bit as tried to fix up the collar of his shirt.

Stepping back to admire her work, Gwen gave Spencer a nod of approval before noticing something. "Oh, wait! One more thing." Gwen reached up once more and ruffled Spencer's hair, startling him slightly.

" _What are you do-_ "

"Perfect!" Gwen said, clapping her hands in excitement. "Now go! Go check it out!" she pushed him towards the bathroom and in front of the mirror. "What do you think?"

"Its…different." Spencer said, moving a little closer to the mirror to, for once, check out his hair. For once in his life time, Spencer actually felt relaxed and comfortable in what he was wearing. Sure, what he usually wore was fine, but he ended up having too many layers of clothing on him.

The outfit he was wearing was only a loosely tucked-in button up shirt and some khaki pants. Gwen had added in a light brown belt as well. The two undone buttons of his shirt made him seem loose and relaxed, and all in all, his outfit actually seemed appropriate for his age. I guess it was safe to say that Spencer actually liked what he was wearing.

"Oh!" Gwen said happily, pinching his cheeks. "If you think that what you're wearing right now is cute, just think of what you'll be _wearing tomorrow_!"

 _'Oh god'_ Spencer thought in horror, watching Gwen giddily jump up and down.

 _'This woman was going to be the death of him.'_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter! I do need a little help from you guys though. If you've got any ideas regarding ways Gwen may try to (stupidly) sabotage the wedding, please do tell me! If you've got any other ideas, please tell me in the reviews as well!**

 **If you leave a name, age, and maybe even a description (pretty much a casting call), I will also be more than willing to add your own character to the story, as well as also being awknowledged in the chapters to come! Thank you so much! Please help me out!**


	9. Comfort and Security

**A/N: Thank you for all the follows and favs this story is getting! It brightens my day, knowing that there are people who actually enjoy my stories. Thank you!**

 *****Disclaimer- I do not own any products, quotes, items, or the show "Criminal Minds", except for my OC'S and this storyline. All credit goes to their rightful owners.**

* * *

" _Nothing in this world compares to the comfort and security of having someone just hold your hand"- Richelle E. Goodrich, 'Smile Anyway: Quotes, Verse, and Grumblings For Any Day of the Year'_

"Wait a minute. Where do you think you're going?" Gwen said as she watched Spencer exit the bathroom and move towards the door.

"Um…to the restaurant." Spencer told her, wondering why Gwen was stopping him. They'd be meeting Charlie and Katlyn in no more than 2 hours, and the drive from the hotel to the restaurant would take quite a while. Spencer had looked at a tourist map he had grabbed from the lobby earlier, noticing that the restaurant was about half an hour away from the hotel. They couldn't forget about traffic as well, of course.

"Spencer. We've still got time. Plus, I still have to talk to you about something. Come over here." Gwen motioned for him to follow her towards the bed.

Spencer walked over towards Gwen cautiously, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. Gwen reached towards the nightstand beside her, grabbing a notebook and pen. "Okay" Gwen said, opening up the notepad and clicking the ball pen so that she'd be able to write with it. "I think that we need to set some ground rules before we do anything together."

"Ground rules?" Spencer asked, looking towards Gwen. "Is that really necessary? Technically, we've been together for a little over 2 months now. We've never talked about any ground rules before."

Gwen nodded, moving her pen up. "Yes, but those two months were spent trying to "fatten" you up a little bit and discussing the plan. We haven't done anything in public acting like couple yet!"

"We went to "Dunkin' Donuts" and ''Coffee Cub'' endless times together."

"Yes, but that doesn't count."

"Okay then." Spencer nodded slightly, still trying to understand what Gwen meant by saying that they haven't done anything in public while acting like a couple yet. They ate out a lot and had coffee together. Wasn't that what couples did? It sure seemed like it. "So what type of ground rules are we talking about?"

Gwen smiled mischievously "I'm glad you asked." she began writing something down in the notepad raising it up for Spencer to see. "Rule number one: Do not ever call me by any nicknames. They annoy me greatly…unless it's by Charlie."

"Fair enough." Spencer said, nodding slightly. He took the notepad and pen from her and began writing something down. "Here's another rule. No showing further displays of public affection that go beyond hugging. In fact, try to avoid hugging me. And most definitely no kissing. I already feel uncomfortable enough just shaking people's hand. Doing these as well would just make me even more awkward."

"What?" Gwen asked, looking at Spencer wide-eyed. "But that'll just kill the whole thing. We have to make this relationship thing believable. The point of this is to get Charlie jealous and have him finally realize that it's me who he's in love with and not Katlyn!"

"Yes, well I'm a part of this relationship thing too, and I don't feel comfortable doing such things." Spencer told Gwen, holding his ground.

Gwen took the pen and notepad back, scowling. "Fine. Rule number two for me. You must be a good boyfriend and make sure that I am always happy or comfortable."

"What? But that isn't even close to a ground rule! Ground rules ensure personal boundaries, not one's personal pleasure!" Spencer had no idea where this was going, but if Gwen was going to set a rule like that, then he should be able to too. He took the notepad out of Gwen's hand. "If I have to make sure that you're always comfortable and happy, then you must always buy me something I find or adore in a gift shop. Much like some "Dr. Who" merchandise."

"Hey! You can't do that. That'll be spending my money!" Gwen protested.

"Don't worry. I won't ask you to spend more than 9 pound…per item" Spencer added.

"Alright. I'll do it." She sighed, taking the notepad back. "Okay. This is the last, but most important, rule." She stared at Spencer, pausing for about 5 seconds before continuing. "This is going to be very hard for you Spencer, and I'll understand if you can't do it."

"Do what?" Spencer asked, wondering what Gwen was talking about.

Gwen took a deep breath, closing her eyes and then opening them once more before speaking. "Don't you ever... _Fall in love with me_."

Spencer stared at Gwen, trying to see if she was serious about what she had said. "Are you serious right now?" He asked her.

Gwen looked at Spencer. "Um, yes." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't be stupid. Of course not! I don't think that I ever will, anyways. And you'll end up with Charlie if your "plan" actually works. I don't think that you have to worry about any of that." Spencer reassured her, rolling his eyes.

Gwen quirked an eyebrow at Spencer, pursing her lips. "Uh-huh. I'm just saying, Spencer. _You never know._ " She drew something at the bottom of the notepad, signing something before handing it to Spencer. "Sign."

"Huh?" Spencer asked, looking out one of two squiggly lines at the bottom of the page, one of them with Gwen's signature written on it. "What is this?"

"Um.. it's a contract, obviously. To ensure that you won't break any of these rules. I've already signed it, see?" she pushed the notepad closer to Spencer. "Now you do it."

"Do I really ha-"

"Just do it."

"Okay." Spencer took the notepad from her and signed it, handing it back to her afterwards.

"Perfect!" Gwen said, putting the notepad and pen in the drawer of the night stand. She got up from the bed and flattened her dress out before taking Spencer by the hand and dragging him towards the door. "Now c'mon. Let's go meet my ex-but-soon-to-be-boyfriend!"

Spencer sighed. "Whatever you say."

 _"Yes. Whatever I say."_

* * *

Gwen parked in front of a large, classy British Cuisine restaurant. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm her nerves, she closed her eyes and tried to think of everything she had reviewed earlier that morning. She would act mature and put up an intimidating front to Katlyn. She'd remind Charlie who he had fallen in love with 4 years before she had moved to Virginia.

Her leg moved up and down from nervousness quickly, though Gwen didn't notice…but Spencer did. He reached over towards Gwen and put his hand on her knee, stopping it from moving. "Are you okay?"

Gwen opened her eyes and looked over at Spencer, nodding slightly. "Yeah. Just nervous is all." She swallowed hard, trying to summon up the loud and confident Gwyneth. She was a mess, a huge ball of nerves and cowardice. "What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Then he doesn't." Spencer told her honestly. "And if he does, then you'll just pick up from where you left off, or even better-start over. But Gwen, even if he doesn't want you anymore, or chooses Katlyn instead of you, you still have to be supportive of him. If it's what makes him happy, then let it be. Let him _have his happiness._ "

Gwen nodded slowly, looking down and playing with her hands. "Spencer…" her voice got softer, making Gwen sound as though she was about to cry. _"I'm scared_."

"Don't be." Spencer told her, his voice soft and sweet.

She looked back at him, wiping unshed tears. " _Okay_." She smiled softly at him.

" _Okay._ " Spencer said, returning the smile.

He took his hand off of Gwen's knee and opened up the car door, Gwen following lead. Together they walked up the low steps and over to the large glass doors leading into the restaurant. Spencer opened up the doors for her, Gwen saying a small thank you in return as both of them stepped inside. The pair walked over to the hostess, who led them up the stairs and towards the table where Charlie and Katlyn were waiting.

Suddenly stopping at the top of the stairs, Gwen looked down and tried to calm herself. Noticing that Gwen had stopped, Spencer told the hostess that they would be able to find the table by themselves, the hostess thanking them and walking down the stairs to assist other people who needed help. He walked towards Gwen and leaned closer to her.

"Take my hand." He said into her ear, his fingers brushing hers slightly.

Gwen looked at Spencer. "What?"

"Just do it. It'll calm you down a little bit." He told her, holding his hand out.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked, remember what he had said earlier about him being uncomfortable showing public displays of affection, even if it was only shaking hands. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable.

Spencer's face seemed to soften up a bit, him smiling kindly at her. "I'll be fine."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Gwen asked one more time.

"Positive." His kind smiled still graced his face.

"Okay" Gwen said, smiling back at him. She put her hand in Spencer's, feeling their fingers interlock. Taking a deep breath, she nodded and closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, before walking with Spencer to the table that Charlie and Katlyn were at. She felt Spencer's grip on her hand tighten slightly, making her feel slightly cool and protected.

As they neared the table, Charlie had finally recognized Gwen and stood up. A woman stood behind him, though Gwen couldn't see her because of how tall Charlie was. She put up her best smile and tried to act like she was happy and relaxed, though her mind and body was telling her to get out of there and run to the nearest bathroom.

Charlie walked closer to Gwen, opening up his arms for huge bear hug. "Gwyneth!" Gwen let go of Spencer's hand and walked into Charlie's arms, hugging him just as tightly as he was with her. They both swayed from side to side lightly, Gwyneth too engaged in the hug to notice the woman in front of her. "It's good to see you again." He told her as they let each other go.

Gwen walked back towards Spencer, looking at him quickly before looking back at Charlie. "You too! It's been too long."

"It has, hasn't it?" Charlie laughed slightly, his English accent clearly visible. "I see you changed your hair. It's longer, and you have bangs."

"Yeah. Yeah, I did." She said, finally remembering to introduce Spencer. "Oh, uh, Charlie. This is my boyfriend Spencer Reid."

"Spencer!" Charlie said as he walked towards him. Spencer held his hand out, but instead of shaking it, Charlie had pulled him into one of his signature bear-hugs as well. "It's so nice to finally meet, chap!"

"Ah, thanks. You too." Spencer said, giving Charlie and awkward tap or two on the back.

"You're one of the awkward ones, aren't you mate?" Charlie asked chummily as he let him go.

"Yes, I think that I am" Spencer replied as Charlie laughed, slightly.

"Goodness me. I like you already!" Charlie said, patting Spencer's shoulder lightly. "You're good for my Gwen. I know it!"

It was now that Spencer really took the time to look at Charlie. He was a well-built man and was tall, about 6'3. He also had dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. Spencer wasn't exactly sure, but Charlie seemed like a very loose and fun-loving person. Although, there was one thing that Spencer was sure of. Charlie Edwards was one very attractive man.

Spencer laughed along with Charlie slightly, Charlie finally stopping and introducing his fiancée. "Oh. Gwyneth, Spencer. I would like to introduce you to my lovely bride-to-be: Katlyn."

A woman about the same height as Gwen stepped out from behind Charlie and moved closer to Gwen and Spencer. Spencer was sincerely surprised by how similar Gwen and Katlyn looked. Sure, Maeve and Gwen looked alike, but this just took the cake. Katlyn had a small and thin frame, looking just as fragile as Gwyneth.

She had slightly wavy hair that reached a little past her shoulders and side swept bangs. Katlyn's eyes were a lighter version of Gwen's deep blue eyes, and she had a pale white face and slightly rosy cheeks. Her voice was very light and soft with her English accent, making her seem like a very kind and sweet girl. She was dressed in a white lacy-sundress and a denim jacket.

"Hello. It's so good to finally meet you." She said kindly, reaching over to give Gwen a side hug. She complied nicely, not seeming one bit sour or negative towards the poor girl.

Gwen pulled away slowly, smiling sweetly. It was only Spencer who noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes. "You too. It's nice to finally meet the-" _woman who stole my Charlie from me_ "-woman who will be bringing my Charlie happiness for the rest of his life." Her phrase was a little too sweet.

"Thank you!" Katlyn actually seemed nervous for the meeting. "It's nice to meet you too, Spencer." She said, shaking hands with him

"Thanks. You too." He said smiling, kindly.

"Alright, now that we've got all of that introduction-nonsense out of the way, let's have dinner!" Charlie said happily, taking Katlyn's hand and leading the rest of them to the table.

The rest of them complied, Charlie and Katlyn sitting on one side of the table, Gwen and Spencer at the other. As they finished ordering their food, Charlie had engaged the rest of them in a merry conversation about what they'd been up to the past four years, Charlie going first.

As Charlie finished speaking, he asked Gwen about what she'd been doing as well. She moved her hand closer to Spencer's beside her, picking it up lightly and holding it. Spencer complied and took her hand in his, squeezing it softly as he gave her a kind smile. Gwen smiled back at him before looking at back at Charlie, still holding Spencer's hand for comfort. _Then, she began to speak._

* * *

 **A/N: So for some reason, my profile isn't showing any of the links to the pictures I added that showed what the characters in this story wear and look like. It also seems that any link posted that isn't from this site will not lead to any page.**

 **I don't know if I'm the only one who noticed this, or if everyone else did as well...but I don't read the website's updates and message boards, so...**

 **Anyways, please tell me what you thought of this chapter in the reviews. Thank you!**


	10. The Value of Moments

*****Disclaimer- I do not own any products, quotes, items, or the show "Criminal Minds" and it's characters EXCEPT for this storyline and my OC'S. All credit goes to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 _"Sometimes, you will never know the true value of a moment until it becomes a memory."-Unknown_

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Gwyneth and Charlie had spent a majority of the night catching up with each other, asking the other what they've done and how they've been doing, while Katlyn and Spencer awkwardly listened in the sidelines.

Neither of them had said a word since Gwen had begun talking. Just simply listening to her and Charlie's conversation quietly without bothering to interrupt the pair during their conversation.

Spencer awkwardly lifted up his overly-fancy glass of water to his lips and sipped it, moving his eyes to Gwen and Charlie, before looking over at Katlyn who was playing with one of the buttons of her denim jacket.

Spencer gave her a sympathetic smile in apology, her giving him one as well in return, before proceeding on with the rest of their meal for the night. The two sat in silence as Charlie and Gwen continued to talk, a wide smile etched on both of their faces.

Spencer noted how happy Gwen looked compared to the way she had acted the past two months he had known her. Sure, Gwen was an airy free-spirited young woman who was always so bubbly, energetic, and full of life, but he had never seen her act this way around anyone before.

The way Gwen smiled widely at Charlie, her bright blue eyes smiling with delight and happiness at his response to what she had previously said, reminded Spencer of how happy he had once been when Maeve was still alive.

Coming home relaxed and even happy everyday from work, even excited for the new day to come and the next time he'd be able to talk to his dear, sweet Maeve on the pay phone.

The strange but comforting feeling that he'd get in his chest. It was a warm- bubbly feeling inside of him, him feeling like he was being suffocated in the best possible way.

The way his sweater vest and button-up shirt felt too-tight on him, his mind racing with thoughts of the person he'd be waiting for for the rest of his life on the other side of the line. It was a feeling of excitement and not knowing what would happen next, just taking life and it's problems on as they came.

Spencer had always hated not knowing things, though in that time it had been different. He didn't want to know. Spencer felt that if he already knew what would happen, it would make everything that came before it less special.

The time spent before that one thing would happen wouldn't be spent thinking about the person you love or what you would do together. It would be spent anticipating and waiting for that time to come.

Spencer then remembered the feeling that overcame him-and somehow still did- when he had lost Maeve. It was a feeling of emptiness, sadness, and...guilt.

He knew that there was something he could've done to prevent Maeve's death, because there is _always_ something that can be done. The following months after her death, Spencer not only mourned alone by himself in his apartment, he had also blamed himself constantly for her death.

Spencer had soon become a shell of his former self. He didn't see the beauty in life anymore- didn't want to take life as it came. There was no more feeling of excitement bubbling within him. Not anymore.

... _Or so he thought..._

The day Spencer had met Gwen at the coffee shop, he had gotten the same feeling again. It wasn't exactly the feeling he had with Maeve where he felt that strange fuzzy feeling inside of him, excitement bubbling up in his chest.

At the time, he didn't exactly know that Gwen was the totally-insane loony-bird that she actually was. He just made her out to be an overly-clumsy, coffee-loving, extremely loud and blunt young woman who loved using incorrect terms for words and awkward slang that he _still_ didn't get.

Never would he ever had guessed that he would end up where he was now- helping an insane-in-the-membrane woman that isn't over her married-to-be-ex-boyfriend (who _she_ had broken up four years ago) win back his love.

Where in his right mind was he when he had actually agreed to travel to England with a woman he barely knew and pretend to be her boyfriend?

Spencer had replayed the moment he had made that fateful decision over and over in his head, trying to come up with a possible answer, a possible explanation, as to why he had even agreed in the first place?

Why is it that with even his IQ of 187, he still didn't know the answer?

Spencer thought about this even more, eventually coming up with a possible explanation: That there was no answer.

Maybe it was that feeling he had gotten again. He felt so bold making that decision, longed for a true adventure and actual excitement. He knew that it sounded pretty childish, but it was true. He wanted some excitement in his life again, and catching serial killers, rapists, and pedophiles didn't seem to provide him with the excitement he longed for.

When he was with Gwen, he never knew what to expect. Spencer didn't know if he'd be facing the loud, clumsy, and air-headed Gwyneth, or the shy, unsure, and down-to-earth Gwen he had met earlier while talking in the car.

He guessed it was safe to say that Gwen really wasn't like any other girl he had ever met, and she most definitely wasn't what you'd make her out to be when you'd look at her. Gwen looked like a mature, sophisticated, young woman who drank coffee and tea on her balcony with her pinky up.

Anyone who had never truly met her would be in for a definite surprise. Never would they ever have guessed that Gwen was as clumsy and air-headed as she actually was. And she most definitely DIDN'T eat or drink anything with her pinky up.

Spencer silently recalled the time he had caught her putting a jar of Nutella inside of a mug and heating it up, drinking the whole thing in less than 5 seconds before taking out another jar of Nutella and heating it up again.

He remembered asking her why she did that instead of just making herself hot chocolate like a normal person does, her responding with a perfectly-plucked eyebrow perched and the strange phrase; _"Ain't nobody got time for that."_

Spencer then remembered Gwen chugging down the mug of Nutella vigorously, some of it pouring out of her mouth by accident. It was pretty gross, but he had to admit that it was pretty amusing. Just thinking of that day brought a smile to his face.

Gwen was always keeping him on his toes, was always so unpredictable, random, and so full of surprises. He never knew what to expect when it came to her, and always found himself wondering what she would do next.

She brought back that feeling of excitement and not knowing, but not wanting to know at the same time. He was slowly beginning to anticipate the next day to come, wondering what surprises it had for him in store, and what Gwen would do next.

Seeing Gwen take life on as it came, never knowing what to expect, but taking on the world with a strong will and mind, Spencer slowly began to do the same. Taking things on as they came, and not anticipating the next time something bad was to occur or happen.

Right here and right now; that was what Spencer should be focusing on. He should live in the moment and make it memorable, not have someone else live it for him.

Setting the glass he had been holding up to his mouth as he had been thinking down, he began to engage Katlyn in his own conversation, Charlie and Gwyneth slowly joining them as well.

Spencer was almost never the one to begin a conversation due to his lack of social skills and awkwardness, but Spencer carried on anyways.

He was honestly surprised that he had been able to hold up a steady conversation, even though it was all about Doctor Who, even getting Charlie and Gwen to join in.

Here, at this very moment (even it was just a simple conversation with two people he had just met and a crazy young woman who apparently was his "girlfriend" for the last two months, and only two weeks more), Spencer was beginning to make new memories.

 _Because this was here, this moment was now, and Spencer was going to live in it._

* * *

Gwen and Spencer stood side by side silently as they rode the elevator up to their hotel room. Gwen had a tired by pleased look on her face, and Spencer just stood there looking like typical Spencer; him bouncing on the balls of his heels, hands in pockets, as he waited for the doors of the elevator to open.

Stepping out of the elevator and into the carpeted hallway of their hotel, the two of them proceeded on walking over to their hotel room.

Gwen, who held the key in her hand, opened the door to their room before they both entered it.

Setting her purse down on the glass table by the door, Gwen watched Spencer as he laid down on the bed, his feet hanging off the end of it with his shoes still on. Walking towards the bed and plopping onto it face-first as well, Gwen groaned into her pillow and stretched her arms out in front of her tiredly.

After about a minute of having her face pressed against the mattress, Gwen turned over so that she was on her back and looked at Spencer.

Spencer turned his head to the side so that he was looking at her as well, him seeing a tiny smile form on Gwen's face as she watched him.

Gwen put her arms under her head and stared at the ceiling. "So tell me about yourself, Spencer. Really do it this time. I want to know you better. I want to know your story"

"My story?", He asked, looking back at her. "Why?"

"I don't know." Gwen answered honestly. "I guess I just want to know more about you, other than that you're a genius who graduated high school at the age of twelve and is a profiler for the BAU in the FBI of Quantico, Virginia. You know, besides that big brain of yours, I believe that there's a Spencer that doesn't exactly do everything by-the-book and think of everything in statistics."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I think that somewhere in you, you're just a normal person who just so happens to be a freakin genius at the same time. You've got dreams, you've got things you want to accomplish, and you've got so many things that you want to do in life. I want to know what you enjoy, what you like to do…what makes you, you. I want to know everything." Gwen replied.

Spencer stared back at the ceiling and thought silently to himself. They both laid in silence for about a beat before Spencer spoke once more. "When I'm not somewhere in the country working on a case, or in the bullpen doing paperwork, I like to read…"

Gwen stared intently at Spencer, urging him to continue.

"…Reading brings me a sort of comfort. I get sucked into the story and almost feel as though I'm experiencing what the character in the story is experiencing as well. When I read books about theories or scientific facts, I feel as though I'm learning something all over again. It brings me this strange feeling of excitement, willing to learn more and read on."

"Even though I can read 20,000 words per minute and can finish books faster than others, it doesn't stop me from enjoying what I read just as much as a normal person who takes their time in reading does. Reading also brings back old memories of when my mother used to read to me when I was a child-."

Spencer closed his eyes and continued. "I enjoy playing chess because of the way it challenges my mind, as well as because I just enjoy the game. It also brings back good memories of a good friend I used to play it with. He was the only one who could beat me at chess. I thought of him as if he were my own father."

"Watching Doctor Who…I don't know why, but it makes me feel as though I'm not as strange and awkward as I actually am. Not only is the storyline interesting, I also find the show pretty fascinating itself. I can sometimes even relate to what some of the characters go through. As for my dream…I've always wanted to go to a Doctor Who event here in England, though I never could because of my work."

Spencer looked at Gwen, noticing how her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight that shown through the light drapes of their curtain. "I'm scarred. I'm a social outcast, a freak, a misfit, and so much more. I'm socially awkward, never really know what to say in a conversation besides facts and statistics, and I've been through so much this past year that sometimes, even I have trouble processing all that's happened as well…"

He watched as Gwen's eyes softened, her removing an arm from under her head and taking his hand in her's. Her hand was warm against his cold ones. The feeling of her hand in his was comforting to him, though he didn't know why.

"I've been hurt." Spencer finished. "And I know that I'll get hurt plenty more times in the future. That's how life is, and that's how life goes. I've never really lived in the moment, but Gwen, you're teaching me how to. Thank you for that."

Gwen smiled softly, nodding her head. She closed her eyes and thought of what she'd say next. "I read children's books because it reminds me of my little nephew that died eight years ago when I was twenty. He was the cutest little kid ever. So happy and full of life, I swear to god, that kid was the most energetic 3 year-old I had ever met. His name was David."

Gwen tried not to cry as she continued to speak. "Whenever I came over to my brother's house, David was his son by the way, Dave would always run up to me and ask me to read him a book. His favorite series was "The Dumb Bunnies." We'd always read their stories wherever we went, and David never seemed to grow tired of them at all."

"…I remember the day David got sick as if it was yesterday. He had leukemia, and it was terrible. Even when he was sick and hooked up to an IV, he still remained the happy little kid he always was. He still asked me to read "The Dumb Bunnies" books to him, so I'd sit beside his hospital bed and hold his hand as I read."

Spencer looked at Gwen sadly, holding her hand and rubbing the pad of his thumb on top of it. "The day he died was the day I was going to leave for England. David begged me not to go, but I had already booked my flight and was scheduled to leave for England in no less than 5 hours. When I arrived, I had gotten the call of David's passing. You can just imagine how I felt."

"Two days later, they had him cremated. I couldn't get a flight back to California, so I stayed in England. I skyped with my brother and our family on the day of his memorial service. I heard that so many people came, and I wasn't exactly surprised to hear that. David was loved by everyone."

"I don't know what happened to me after that. I became depressed, wouldn't talk or eat anything. My parents were worried about me, telling me that they'd fly to England themselves if I didn't get better…" A smile suddenly began to form on Gwen's face.

"-About two weeks later, I was across the street from my college's campus, literally beating up a stinkin vending machine because it wouldn't work. Charlie came up from behind me and did this weird thing to the vending machine, taking the snack I was getting out and throwing it at me. That was the first time that I saw him."

"Coming back to campus and into my class, I found that Charlie and I had all the same ones. We got paired up for a lot of projects however, and started hanging out even more. Charlie made me realize that neglecting and blaming myself for my nephew's death wouldn't help me. He saved me in a way."

"…I've always believed that Charlie and I were meant to be together. We had such a strong bond, were so close, I didn't have a doubt that If I'd break up with Charlie, we'd eventually get back together. In the end, we'd come back to each other everytime."

"…The day I broke up with Charlie…was the day he proposed to me. I had secretly filled out an application to "Lives Daily", the company I now work for in Virginia. I didn't bother telling Charlie about because I was absolutely positive that I wouldn't get it. When they emailed me and told me I got the job, I couldn't believe it. I wanted this job so bad, and now there was a possibility that it could actually be mine."

"- I made the mistake of letting Charlie go that day. I came over to tell him the news, and he had this whole candle-light dinner set up in the dining room. When he showed me the ring in the end of it, I broke down. I ran out of his house, booked the first flight to Virginia in the morning, and packed all of the stuff that I had left in my apartment. The only thing I left Charlie with was a note, telling him about where I was going and that we were breaking up."

"3 months later when I was finally settled into my own apartment, I contacted Charlie. We seemed to have made up after that, but we were never really as close as we were before"

Gwen bit her lip and looked at Spencer once more, her blue eyes piercing into his. "I left Charlie expecting us to meet again and start over once more. I wanted to get married to Charlie back then, I just didn't know what to do. I was caught up in this delusional dream where I thought that we'd end up back in each other's arms. No matter what."

"I guess the reason I want to do whatever-the-heck it is that we're doing is because I don't want to let the best thing that's ever happened to me walk out of my life again. I lost Charlie once. This is my opportunity to get him back. "

Spencer licked his lips, looking at Gwen carefully. "Okay…but is sabotaging your ex's wedding really the answer?"

Gwen looked down slightly _"No."_

"Well then maybe you can get back his love in another way." He suggested.

"You really think I can?" She asked.

"Yes. There's always a way. I just don't think that sabotaging your ex's wedding is the right way to go."

Gwen chuckled lightly. "Thank you Spencer." She said, smiling slightly. " _Goodnight."_

Spencer nodded in response, looking at the blue-eyed brunette beside him. _"Goodnight."_

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
